Unforgettable Love
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry were childhood best friends who dated each other at young age. But Rachel's dads got a new job and she had to move. It broke both girls heart because they love each other. Now It's their Senior year and Brittany is dating Santana Lopez. What happens when Rachel Returns and Brittany's feelings for her come back? Will they get back together or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

** But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's J****her Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's POV.**

Today was going to be a magical day for me and my favorite unicorn. I'm inviting her over to go swimming in my pool. That right I said unicorn because she is one like myself and I love her with all my heart and I know she loves me too. It was the summer before our first year of high school and so far we've spent everyday together.

Oh you have no clue who I am right or who I'm talking about when I say unicorn? I'm Brittany Susan Pierce. It's Brittany bitch. I'm 14 years old and live in lima Ohio. Some say I'm stupid because I think differently. I'm smart in different ways like with people.

Like did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? It's a true fact but people don't seem to get it but my girlfriend's parents are dolphins and I totally respect them because they support me and their daughter together. My parents get me and so does my best friend. She's like the only person that understands me.

Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry, she has gay dads as her parents. We've been best friends since we were 3 years old and now were both 14 and she's been my girlfriend not just best friend since we were 11 and were happy together. I can see myself with her forever.

"Brittany can you feed Lord Tubbington now?" My mom said from the living room and I rush downstairs to feed my really fat cat Lord Tubbington, he keeps reading my notebook that I now have to hide. He smokes too and Rachie is working with me to get him stop.

"Lord Tubbington it's time for food then Rachie is going to be here soon." He listens to me and I feed him then I wait by the door for my super cute and tiny girlfriend. Rachel's so tiny she can fit in my pocket. She hates to be smaller then me but that just makes me love her even more.

We were each other's first kiss and that's how we started dating each other. I wait for a few minutes then the door bell rings. I opened the door knowing it's my bestie/girlfriend and saw her standing there looking upset.

"Rachie why are you upset? who hurt you?" I asked her letting her in but she just stood there.

"Brittany we need to talk." I looked at my mom and she gave me a sympathetic smile. I know what we need to talk means. She was going to break up with me and I don't know if I want to hear it.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" She frowns looking down.

"I'm moving to California as soon as were done talking." Why was she doing this to me? were supposed to be starting our first year of high school together here in Lima.

"No your not moving to California. You can't move away that far? we have school in a month." She sighs walking in and grabs my hand but I pull it away.

"Britt don't pull away from me. I don't want to move but I don't have a choice." I know she doesn't but it still hurts.

"Rachie, please don't leave me?" I tell her in tears.

"Trust me Britt, I want to be here with you as we start our first year of high school but my dads got a job in California and we have to move in our new house soon and they already signed me up for school there." I start crying.

"Why are your dads trying to break us up?" I said through my tears.

"I don't know Britt but I promise that i'll be back and if you haven't met somebody who is perfect as me? then we can pick up were we left off but if your seeing somebody then I'll be there supporting your relationship. your my bestie for life and I love you baby remember that." I just nod crying and she walks over to me with tears in her own eyes.

"I love you Bunny." She can't say that to me because it hurts too much to hear.

"I love you too Fluffy." Rachel leans in and pecks my lips and I kiss her back then I heard hunking and I knew it was time for her to leave.

"I'll never get you Rae." I just hug her with tears falling down my face then we let go.

"I'll never forget you Britt. It's not a goodbye, it's a I'll see you soon and I promise we will keep in touch with each other." She tells me before hugging my parents then kissing me again and leaves.

"Good bye Rachel." I said sadly before running upstairs to my room and cried for days.

**Senior Year.**

It was the second day of Senior Year for 17 year old Brittany S. Pierce. She was on the McKinley High cheerios, she was in New Directions which was a Glee club. She was super poplular and she was dating her best friend Santana Lopez. They were out as a couple since Junior year and they are happy but Brittany found herself thinking about Rachel Berry wishing she could see her.

"Britt? are you even listening to me?" Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and saw her girlfriend Santana staring at her confused.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Santana raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend wonder what was up with her.

"I asked you if your ready to walk into the school since you've been standing out her for the past 20 minutes." Brittany looked around and saw that she was standing outside of McKinley and wasn't in the school yet.

"Oh sorry I just get the feeling that something is about to happen." Santana grabbed her hand worried about her.

"Come on Brittany so we can go to our lockers together before our first class." Brittany smiles lacing her fingers hers and as they were about to walk into the school when Brittany hears clicking of heels behind them and turned her head to see a girl she has never seen at McKinley High, wearing dark high heeled boots but you could tell she was short. Brittany glanced at her long sun kissed tan legs in the heels and couldn't believe a girl that short had long legs.

She's wearing black high waisted shorts that show of the outline of her nice looking ass. On the top she's wearing a light grey long sleave v neck top that was tucked inside her shorts, that shows off her slim figure but also shows off her nice breast size. Her hair is long,dark brown with light brown highlights that almost looked blonde at ends. She had bangs and her makeup was dark a little but she looked really hot. She saw that her eyes were brown and she a lightly big nose but it made her look cute in a unique way.

"Fluffy?" She muttered watching the girl walk into the school.

"Who is Fluffy baby?" Brittany looked at Santana and sighs.

"Fluffy is my childhood best friend and my old girlfriend Sanny, I think she moved back and wants to get back together." Brittany tells her pouting.

"B your just going to have to tell your fake friend/old girlfriend that you have a real girlfriend now." She glared at Santana.

"Fluffy the Unicorn is not fake. She's real Sanny and what you said was totally mean." She says shaking her head and walked into school.

Santana stood there after hearing the words her girlfriend just said and shook her head knowing Brittany had her moments.

"I'll talk to B about this Fluffy person later at lunch." Santana thought before walking into the school.

**With Brittany and Rachel.**

Brittany walked into the girl's bathroom to fix her pony tail when some girl walked out in one of the stalls and Brittany turned around beaming with joy.

"Fluffy?" The girl heard that nickname and gasped seeing who was standing in front of her.

"Bunny?" 17 year old Rachel Berry asked her old girlfriend/childhood best friend.

"Oh my god it's really you." Brittany squeals picking her up and spins her around carefully.

"Oh my goodness, Britt put me down right now before I hit my head on the wall." Rachel says squealing and smiles when she puts her down.

"Sorry Rachie I still can't believe how tiny you are but you grew a little. I'm just so glad your here." Brittany smiles at her and ran her fingers through her hair loving the silky soft feeling of her hair again.

"I missed you Rae, can I kiss you?" Brittany asked hopefully." Rachel looked into her blue eyes and shook her head.

"I missed you too Bunny but we can't have you cheating on your girlfriend." Brittany frowns wondering how she knew about Santana.

"You know about me and Santana? I've been a bad Unicorn." Brittany tells her pouting.

"You could never be a bad Unicorn Britts, you are the Unicorn and it's okay that you've moved on." Rachel tells her sincerely. Brittany sighs.

"Oromise to be my bestie for life even when I'm no longer yours?" Rachel walked closer to her and leans in whispering in her ear.

"You will always be mine even if we're just friends." Brittany blushes and looked at her placing her hand on her cheek.

"Can I please kiss you?" Rachel thought about it and nodded.

"Yes but on the cheek only." Brittany pouts but smiles kissing her cheek then pulls back and they stare at each other.

"Britts I'll see you later, how about you come over for dinner tonight?" She said okay and Rachel writes down her address in Brittany's notebook and her cell number before leaning up and kisses her cheek then both girls walk out and hugged each other before going to their next class.

Brittany watched the girls she was in love with walk away from her again but she was going to see her tonight. She turns around ready to go to her class when she saw her girlfriend Santana standing there looking hurt and confused.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana Lopez didn't have a clue what was going on in her girlfriend's mind but to see Brittany hugging the new girl not only gave her this jealousy feeling in her body but also confused because Brittany could be a friendly person but not on somebody's first day of school. It's supposed to slushie central for the girl not hugging with a loving smile on their faces. She had to find out why B was so into the new girl.

She walked up to Brittany with a fake smile and pecked her lips quickly then pulled back with a soft smile.

"So I see your making small talk with the new girl. That was some hug you two shared! what's her name?" San said clearly not really caring about the girl that might be after her girlfriend but wasn't going to force her to stop being friends with the midget.

"Yes Sanny we talked in the girl's bathroom." Brittany says excitedly. She raised a curious eyebrow at her girlfriend. They were talking in the bathroom? What the hell were they talking about that got Brittany so excited? Santana needed to know alot about this new girl that has joined McKinley High.

"Okay? what kind of thinks were you two talking about?" Brittany tells her about getting her number and house address because she going over to her house for dinner.

"Britt she's a stranger, you can't just go over to some random girl's house." Brittany knew Rachel wasn't a stranger but Santana didn't.

"She's not a stranger to me San. I know we had a double date with Quinn and Finn but can we do it another time?" Santana shook her head.

"No Britt because I'm not letting you go to some girl's house and have you not know anything about her." Brittany rolls her blue eyes and stares at her.

"San I told you that you aren't in charge of me and I'm smart so stop treating me like I'm a little kid." Santana frowns hearing her snap and sighs.

"Your right baby and I'm sorry but I'm just upset that your changing plans on me." Brittany smiles.

"I'm sorry but I promise that we will spend time together tomorrow night but right now we have to get to class. I want to graduate." Santana nodded and grabbed her hand and they walk to class.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I walked out of of my AP calculus class just thinking about beauty of Brittany Susan Pierce. She was the same in many ways but she was super tall and more gorgeous then they last time I saw her. To see her in a cheerleading uniform put a smile on my face. Bunny was always my dancer and now she was part of a huge team. I just wish she was still mine and not some good looking latina girl's girlfriend. Her name is Santana Lopez and she's supposed to be this bitchy head cheerleader that bullies people and is part of Glee club. What the hell was Brittany doing with a girl like that? She should be with me but like I told her I was going to be supportive.

I met a few people and they are in Glee club aswell. One guy is named Kurt Hummel and he's totally a gay shark which is a dolphin to Britts. He has a step brother named Finn Hudson and he's dating a girl named Quinn Fabray who I thought was really pretty. She's got this whole grace kelly angel face thing going on about her. She seemed nice to meet but I'm going to be carefully trusting people here. Kurt is dating a guy named Blaine Anderson who is like close to my height and we became close friends. I met a guy named Noah Puckerman and he was checking me out but I just don't play for his team. He's jewish like myself and I hope we can be friends.

"Hey Rachel wait up. are you still having lunch with us?" I turned around to see Quinn Fabray rushing up to me. I'm surprised she's being nice to me.

"Um I was thinking about it. Why are you being nice to me?" She stares at her confused.

"Look I don't know what people told you about me and some of it might be true but I'm done being a bitch to others and you seem like you could use a friend here." She's right about having more friends here besides Brittany but I don't know how our friendship is going to be now since I've been gone and were two different people.

"I guess I could probably have a friend here besides Brittany Pierce." She looked at me for a second.

"Wait you know Brittany Pierce? I wouldn't make her upset or her girlfriend Santana Lopez will kick your ass." Great Britts girlfriend might kick my ass if I try anything and I don't want to lose the girl that has been in my heart forever. Brittany might be hers for now but she will be mine again.

"Yeah we were childhood best friends then I moved to California before our first year of high school." I really didn't want to tell her about me being Britt's first girlfriend.

"Wow so you know everything about B before any of us did. She's something huh?" I smile just thinking about the great times me and Bunny shared.

"Yeah she's something alright." I said with a fake smile.

"So about you joining us for lunch?" I nod telling her yes and she said okay before walking off and I turn around and go to my class before lunch when somebody grabs my arm hard and spins me around. Oh great it's Santana Lopez.

"Hey hobbit I see were meeting for the first time today." She says with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at me.

"Um did I do something to upset you?" I asked her. She thinks she's going to scare me but she has another thing coming.

"Yes you did by putting your little man hands all over my girlfriend and that right there pisses me off." She snaps at me.

"I do not have man hands,my hands are quite soft and small so I don't get why you would think I wou-She growls making me stop talking.

"Shut up hobbit and listen to me before I shove you into a locker and keep you there all day. Stay away from Brittany Pierce, She's my girlfriend and you little girl, needs to back off of my woman before I go all Lima Heights on your ass." She says angrily.

"Wow is she not allowed to have friends?" I asked chuckling not even scared of her.

"Yeah she's allowed to have friends, just not you and don't even bother seeing her at your place tonight because we have plans and she'll be with me." She says smirking about to walk off when I say a few things that makes her stop walking.

"You might have her now but she will always be_ mine _first." I yelled with a smirk on my face and she turns around staring at me.

"Wait your_ Fluffy_?" I just nodded my head before walking off to my next class. Yay one for Rachel Berry.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel was in her home dance studio working out her dance moves that she loves doing. She might be a singer wanting to be on Broadway but she was also a dancer and loved all kinds of dances. She had on black booty shorts that had the waistband rolled down showing off her long sun kissed tan legs but also showed of smooth well toned figure. She had on a black tank top that was tied up with one of her pony tail holders. She had a sports bra under the top and on her feet was black sneakers. her hair was up in a messy pony tail. She just finished her work out when she heard her dads say that Brittany was upstairs.

Her eyes widen looking down at her outfit. This was the first time Brittany was going to see her like this and she had to greet her bestie covered in sweat and half naked.

Rachel rushed upstairs with her towel in her hand and saw Brittany standing by the door talking to her dads.

"Hey Britt I'm sorry that your seeing me like this but let me take a quick shower and I'll be right down." Brittany looked at her and her eyes widen.

"You look hot Rachie, where has that body been all my life?" Brittany said grinning while walking over to her.

"In California missing you like crazy." Rachel exclaimed blushing. Brittany always loved the way Rachel blushed around her.

"Well I don't mind you taking a shower just as long as I get to see your room." Rachel nodded pulling her upstairs to her room and Brittany looks around loving everything about her room then looks back at her best friend.

"Your room is awesome Fluffy." Rachel says thanks Bunny before grabbing clothes she's going to put on and her towel.

"I'll be right out, you can listen to music or looking more until I'm finish with my shower." She tells her before heading into the bathroom and closed the door.

Brittany looked around the room and saw old pictures of them together. She smiled just thinking about the times they had together. Rachel Barbra Berry was everything to her and she knew being with Santana was great but there was always something missing and now that something missing was back in her life.

Britt looks around more and saw the bracelet they made when they were little was still with her. She had the one Rachel made her at her house. She glanced at another picture of Rachel kissing some girl with dark blonde hair with tan skin. She looked pretty and Rachel looked in love with her.

"What picture of you looking at?" Brittany jumps a little staring at her and shows her and Rachel sighs walking over to her in comfortable clothes taking the picture.

"She's very pretty Rachie, I bet you two make a cute couple." Rachel frowns looking at the picture then puts it down.

"Her name was Abigail and we dated my Sophomore year then over the summer we broke up and stayed great friends then one night last year, some guy was drunk and hit her car. She died on the way to the hospital." Brittany felt bad for bringing her up.

"I'm sorry Fluffy." Rachel shook her head telling her she didn't know and it's alright.

"Still I was getting a little jealous of your dead ex girlfriend." Rachel looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you be jealous of me and Abby when you have this super good looking head cheerleader girlfriend?" Brittany stayed quiet.

Rachel looked at her best friend seeing the jealousy in her eyes and that made her smile inside because maybe there was a chance at them being together.

"Join me on the bed, Daddy will call us when dinner is ready." She stayed still but gives in when she felt Rachel grab her hand pulling her to the bed and lays down bringing Brittany with her.

"Don't stay quiet with me Bunny. You have no reason to be jealous of my past relationships." Brittany looked at Rachel and laced her fingers with hers.

"Yes I do because you seemed like you were in love with her while I was here missing you like crazy." Rachel took her hand out of hers and placed it on Brittany's cheek.

"I was never in love with her or anybody but _you_ Britt." She smiles a little hearing that Rachel still loved her.

"I'll always love you too that's why these feelings are very confusing." Rachel just stared at her wanting to kiss her but she wasn't going to be that other woman that thinks cheating is the right thing to do.

"Your feelings for your girlfriend shouldn't be confusing Brittany. You love her and I'm happy for you." Brittany sat up pouting.

"I've waited for the moment you would return and we would pick up were we left off and I want you to fight for me." Rachel sits up with her leaning against her wall.

"I'm not going to be the other woman Brittany Susan Pierce, Santana loves you and wants to kick my ass that's how much she loves you." She didn't want Rachel to be the other woman, she wanted to be her one and only.

"What if I just break up with Santana then so we can be together?" She shook her head.

"No I see the way she looks at you and it's with pure love and I'm not going to mess her up relationship with you." Brittany sighs hating this.

"My heart belongs to you baby you know that. Don't you want us again?" Rachel moves closer to her and starts talking to her sincerely.

"More then anything baby trust me. You were my first and nobody knows that but_ us_ and I was yours because we belong together but I can't let you end your relationship because I'm back, work on it and if you really feel that you want to give us a shot then come to me and we will take it slow." Rach tells her.

Brittany felt a tear fall down her face and Rachel wiped it away with her finger staring at her and bit her lip trying so hard not to lean in. Brittany leans in first placing her hand on hr cheek caressing it and she closed her eyes leaning in more when Brittany's cell phone starts ringing.

Both girls stared at each other then at the phone in Brittany's pocket.

"You should answer that. I'll go get us a snack before dinner." Rachel says softly before leaving the room.

Brittany frowns staring at the number and saw that it was Santana and answers it.

"Hi Sanny." She said with a fake smile just thinking about the almost kiss that her and Rach could have shared.

"**Hey sweetie, are you still at your little friend's house**?" Brittany tells her yes and touched her lips wanting to feel Rachel's against hers.

"Yes I'm staying for dinner remeber? Me and Rachel are just catching up on some old times." She says truthfully.

"**Well I hope those old times don't mean kissing**?" Santana said on the other line. She frowns not wanting to tell her about their almost kiss.

"Trust me Sanny your the only girl I'm kissing on the lips. Rachie's kisses are cheek only." She said just as Rachel walked in with a hurt look on her face hearing everything, holding the snacks in her hand and Brittany's eyes widen knowing she shouldn't have said that.

"**Alright baby I love you**?" She said waiting for her to say it back.

"Yeah me too." She hangs up quickly and stared at Rachel.

"Rachi-" Rachel cuts her off shaking her head.

"You don't have to explain anything. Your right our kisses should just be on a friendly level no matter how much it hurts me to see you kiss her, hold her hand and just be her girlfriend. I told you that I wasn't going to be the other woman and I'm sticking to it." She said in a tearful voice.

Brittany gets off the bed take the snacks and drinks putting them on the desk before wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry for saying that baby, you have to believe me." Rachel just looked away just letting the girl she loved hold her.

"Baby please say something or atleast not hate me." Rachel could never hate the girl she loves with all her heart.

"I'll never hate you Brittany, It just hurt hearing you say that." Brittany nodded wiping her tears away.

"Trust me I hurt myself after I said it." Rachel looks at her and jumps into her arms and Britt holds her tightly as they walk back into the bed and lay down.

"You are the one I wish I was kissing in public, holding your hand and telling everybody that your my girlfriend Fluffy." She whispers to her.

"It will happen some day Bunny but right now we have to stick to being best friends and the baby stuff has to stop for now." Brittany sighs nodding.

They just hold each other talking softly until dinner is ready and Brittany laced her fingers with Rachel's again and smiled.

"I will always love you Rachel Babra Berry." Rachel kisses her hand then pulls back.

"I will always love you too Brittany Susan Pierce." They stared at each other before pecking each other's lips quickly in a friendly way.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Rachel and Brittany had their snacks and talked for awhile about Rachel's life in California and Brittany's life in Lima. They even shared some laughs.

"Girl's it's time for dinner." Rachel's dads yelled and they get off her bed and go downstairs. They sit down at the table after getting their drinks and they eat the Vegan friendly dinner and Brittany actually enjoyed it.

"So Brittany, Rach tells us that your a cheerleader at McKinley, are you enjoying it?" Leroy asked the girl that owns his daughter's heart.

"Yes I love being on the cheerios because it means I can dance but I kind of hate wearing the uniform everyday." Rachel looked at her smiling.

"Is it true that your coach tried to kill you last year?" Brittany tries to think about what she was talking about then thought about it and nodded.

"Yes with a cannon but Finn talked us into quitting for the rest of the year but she promised no Cannon's this year if I rejoined." Rachel nods still looking concerned.

"I hope she doesn't because I have no problem giving her a stern talking to." Brittany smiles at how strongly Rachel cares about her.

"I know you would but don't worry Rachie." Hiram stares at the girls as they talk to each other. Brittany was always perfect for Rachel in his eyes and hoped one day they would get back together but if getting back to being best friends is what they have to do then he was going to deal with it.

"Brittany we talked to your mom when she called us and we talked for awhile catching up. Were going to have sunday breakfast at your house." Brittany smiles brightly loving that Rachel was coming to her house sunday.

"We talked about how you two wanted to catch up more so she dropped off your cheerios stuff, your school bag and night bag with the stuff you need for tonight and in the morning. You don't have to worry about getting home late." Both girls squealed loving that they were having a sleepover.

"Thanks Dad and Daddy." Rachel says smiling at her dads before eating for of her dinner while Brittany talks to her dads about her life so far.

**In Rachel's Room.**

Rachel kept on her comfortable clothes for bed while Brittany changed into her night clothes and Rachel was braiding her hair as they watched a movie in Rachel's room once they were done with their homework.

"Rachie what are you going to sing for your Glee club Audition?" Rachel wasn't sure but she hopes that they like her.

"Not sure yet but It's going to be great, how about you sing a duet with me?" Britt looks up at her smiling lovingly.

"I would love to sing with you but we have to think of the song first." Brittany tells her. Rachel finishes her hair then they both brush their teeth.

After they were done Rachel turns off the nights when they got under the covers and finished watching their movie with their hands laced together.

"I bet Santana is going to have field day seeing you step out of my car, do you have early cheer practice tomorrow?" She shook head no with her eyes glued to the movie.

"No Coach would have told us at practice today and it was only the second day of school, as for Sanny well she needs to control her anger when it comes to other people being around me. She knows that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Rachel bit her lip hearing that.

"Yeah you wouldn't hurt her, just somebody else." Rachel mutters sadly and moves her hand away from her. Brittany frowned feeling emtpy with Rachel's hand no longer in hers.

"Why did you let go?" She whispered staring at her. Rachel just stayed quiet, getting tired and lays on her side.

"Rachie I'm sorry okay?" She whimpers feeling tears forming in her blue eyes. Rachel turns towards her and wipes her tears.

"Don't me sorry for speaking the truth! You wouldn't do anything to hurt her and I understand that." Brittany moves closer and runs her finger against her cheek.

"Whenever I'm with her, I'm wishing I was with you. You told me to give her a shot and if I'm ready then we will be together." She just nods sadly with a tear falling down her face.

"It just sucks you know? I thought I would be the only one loving you but I guess somebody like Santana sees how amazing and talented you are." Rachel whispers sniffling a little feeling more tears falling down her face.

"You are my first love and hopefully my forever Rachie. I can't just pretend that what we feel and had is_ real_ between us but I also can't hurt Sanny." Rachel just closed her eyes fighting more tears just hearing the other girl's name.

"Stop talking about her. She might be apart of your life but I don't know if I can just accept that she's important to you." Brittany wipes her tears and held her close.

Brittany's cell rings and once again it was Santana. Rachel pulls away getting out of the bed to stop the movie turning her tv off and wash her face from the crying.

"Hey San." Brittany says watching Rachel lean against her sink in her bathroom and her body starts shaking.

"**Hey B what are you doing right now**?" She hears Rachel sobbing softly and frowned when she closed the door.

"I'm just laying on the bed." She said wanting to comfort the girl she made cry.

"**Oh do you want me to join you baby? that way we can get our cuddle one**." Santana says on the other line.

"No San I'm not home for the night." Brittany says getting out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom door.

"**Wait are you still at your little friend's house? Britt it's getting late still being over there don't you think**?" Brittany ignored her question and opened the door.

"I'm not going home tonight Santana. Rachel's parents and my mom said we can have a sleepover so I'm spending the night here." She didn't like this.

"**Are you kidding me? your sleeping in the guest room right**?" Brittany saw the love her her life sitting on the floor crying.

"No I'm sleeping in Fluffy's bed, I'll see you at school tomorrow night Sanny, love you bye." Brittany hung up and sits down next to her.

"I guess me being supportive is going to be harder then I thought." Rachel mutters through her tears and tried to calm down.

"We will get through this together. I love you alot stronger then I love her." Brittany lifts her head and wipes her tears way then helps her watch her face again.

"I'm going to kiss you okay?" Rachel stops her before she gets to her lips.

"We can't, just doing this is wrong and I don't want her killing me." Brittany didn't care she wanted to kiss Rachel so badly.

"I guess you really do love me enough." Rachel nods sniffling.

"More then anything in the world even Broadway and you how huge Broadway is for me." Brittany did know all about her dreams.

"We will get there when we get there I guess, come on Rachie I'm tired and we need our beauty sleep." She helps her up and both girls walk out of the bathroom after turning the light off and get in the bed.

Rachel climbs ontop of her laying against her and Brittany holds her around her waist after they got under the covers and they fall sleep that way.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day.**

Rachel and Brittany both woke up to Rachel's alarm going off. They smiled at each other with tired smiles and slowly left each other's side. Brittany didn't want to leave Rachel's comfortable bed but knew they had to have breakfast and get ready for school. Rachel takes her quick shower first while Brittany gets her clothes out before she has to take her shower. After both girls take their showers, they get dressed for the day and Rachel helped her love with her high pony tail and Britt thanks her.

Rachel was wearing faded wash skinny jeans with a white tank top and put on a red sweater over it because even though it was nice, it might be chilly. She put on her black high heels. She did her makeup with the help of Brittany. Both girls grabbed their bags and Rachel grabbed her car keys to her silver Mercedes Benz that her dads bought her for her birthday last year and she loves it because it was her baby.

The girls decided that they would brush their teeth in the downstairs bathroom after breakfast, so they brought everything with them.

"You ready for trying out for Glee club Rachie?" Brittany asked after they finished breakfast and brushed their teeth.

"Yes I am I just don't have a clue what song we should sing together." Rachel says cleaning the sink after they were done and turned off the lift.

"Don't worry we can figure it out during lunch or free period Rae." She nodded and they said good bye to her dads and went to her car and Rachel put her bag in the back seat while Brittany puts her stuff in Rachel's truck before getting into the passanger seat and puts on her seat belt. Brittany only drive sometimes and she does have a car but her mom dropped her off last night.

"You can leave your over night bag and cheerios bag in the my car until the end of the day." Brittany smiles saying okay.

"Can you take me home after school?" Britt asked hopefully.

"If you want me to then I will definitely take you home." Britt smiles as Rachel puts on her sunglasses before starting up her car and slowly backed out the driveway and looked for other cars to see if they were coming before pulling out all the way onto the road and drives off to McKinley High.

"How about Hey Kitty Kitty by S Club?" Rachel glanced at her and groaned.

"Bunny you know my voice range is not met for that song, it's perfect for you but not for me." Brittany pouted and Rachel looked towards the road.

"Well what song are do you want us to do?" Rachel really didn't know because she wanted to sing with her best friend.

"Don't worry about it B, were going to sing a great song together and we have to work out the dance for it." Brittany claps her hands.

When they get to school, Brittany spotted Santana standing outside talking to a few cheerleaders while waiting for her and she sighs wanting to spend more time with Rae but knew that she couldn't spend every hour with her.

Rachel found a parking spot for Senior's and turned her car off. "Are you going to be okay today?" Both girls asked each other before bursting out laughing and get out of the car still laughing and Rachel pops the trunk so Brittany can get her school bag while Rachel gets her keys out and gets her bag from the back seat.

Santana saw them and told the others that she will see them later before walking over to them with a grape slushie in her hand.

"Would you like a slushie drink hobbit?" Brittany and Rachel stared at Santana raising an eyebrow at her remark.

"Are you planning on throwing that in her face?" Brittany says frowning. Santana nods about to do it when Brittany takes it out of her and hands it to Rachel.

"Ohh grape my favorite, thank you Bunny." Rachel takes a sip of it and smirked at Santana while locking up her car for the day until later.

"Um Brittany that was supposed to go in her face not have her drink it." Brittany shook her head pouting.

"No it's not because yesterday I older a no slushie attack on Rachel Berry and Sue added it to list of the people not slushie." Santana's eyes widen.

"Are you kidding me? Brittany she's a fucking midget that needs to know her place and that's the bottom." Brittany shook her head glaring at her.

"You heard me Santana, she's my best friend and you are not to mess with her or else no sweet lady kisses." Santana couldn't believe this.

"This is your fault Man hands, your nothing to me and your sure nothing to Britt because I demand you to stay the fuck away from her." Rachel scuffed and starts singing one line to her favorite songs called I Forgot To Laugh by Bridgit Mendler.

_If you drive away  
Hope you get a flat tire, get stranded  
If it's goodbye today  
Know you're leaving here empty handed  
'Cause I got my own life  
And you're just a punch line  
If you go, you're a joke  
I forgot to laugh_

"Don't_ mess_ with me Santana because you might be one of the girls that thinks just because I'm new to McKinley that I'm just going to put up with your cruel remarks and fear you. but sweetie I'm not that kind of girl. Get it through that head of yours. Brittany wants me around and there is nothing you can do about it."

Rachel says slapping her face lightly in a sarcastic way before waving at Brittany then walked into the school drinking her slushie.

"That bitch has another thing coming slapping me like that, why didn't you stick up for me?" Brittany shrugged.

"Because you were totally mean to her and I didn't like it." Brittany says sternly.

"She's your old girlfriend and if I want to be a bitch to her then I will."

"Um don't you trust me to spend time alone with my best friend?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I trust you. It's her I don't trust okay? She's your old girlfriend that could have feelings for you." Brittany sighs.

"San are you worried that I won't spend any time with you now that she's back? don't worry I won't let you feel left out." Santana nods really hope she was right.

"Come on baby." Brittany smiles lightly as they walked into the school together and saw Rachel at her locker talking to Quinn.

"See you later Rachie and I'm sorry about Sanny." Brittany says as they walk by her and Rachel looks at her saying it's okay blowing her kiss. Santana just scuffed walking by wishing they weren't spending time together but she was going to make her girl happy even if they means letting them rekindle their friendship.

**At Glee Club.**

Everybody but Rachel and Brittany were sitting down in their seats and the band starts the music and Rachel smirks strutting into the room singing and danced making everybody but Santana cheer for her.

_You run away from everything that you fear_  
_So afraid dont wanna be a part of it_  
_You see the fake in everything that is real_  
_You hate the paradox you put us in a box_

Brittany struts into room after her singing and Rachel sways her hips smirking at her as Brittany danced around the room.

**We dont define what makes us right or wrong**  
**Waste of time know were just livin it**

Rachel sticks her finger out and gives Brittany a hint to come to her and Brittany smirks dancing over and grabbed her hand spinning her around and Rachel looks at her swaying her hips and felt chills go down her spine as Britt touched her hips as she sang.

**I wanna see you, touch you**  
**One on one**  
**Wont stop until were done**  
**Weve only just begun**

Both girls turned to the group and did the dance they came up with while pointing to them.

_**We are the face of the new generation**_  
_**We are the ones who have no reservations**_  
_**Dont give a damn about your cold calculation**_  
_**Welcome to the master plan**_  
_**Dont care if you understand**_  
_**Dont care if you understand**_  
_**Welcome to the master plan**_

They danced around each other smiling having a great time and the group starts clapping their hands.

_Your skin is burning at the sight of me_  
_Your mask cant hide what youre thinking_  
_Dont ask_** (dont tell) **_just take what you need  
_

**Im an open book**  
**So go on and take a look**

Rachel and Britt danced together in the middle of the room while singing together and Quinn looked at the girl's closely seeing the looks in their eyes then looked at Santana seeing the jealousy in her friends eyes.

**_We are the face of the new generation_**  
**_We are the ones who have no reservations_**  
**_Dont give a damn about your cold calculation_**  
**_Welcome to the master plan_**  
**_Dont care if you understand_**  
**_Dont care if you understand_**  
**_Welcome to the master plan_**

Santana frowned watching both girls dance around each other with a look in their eyes while singing together.

**Theres you**  
_Theres me_  
**I feel your energy**  
_I hope youll see_  
**_Things aint what they used to be_**  
**_(Look at my face, look at my face) _**

They just danced as the band plays for a little bit before they finish up the song facing the group.

**_We are the face of the new generation_**  
**_We are the ones who have no reservations_**  
**_Dont give a damn about your cold calculation_**  
**_Welcome to the master plan_**  
**_Dont care if you understand_**  
**_Dont care if you understand_**  
**_Welcome to the master plan_**  
**_Dont care if you under_**  
**_Welcome to the master plan dont care if you understand._**

They hugged each other when they were done and everybody clapped for them. Mr. Shue stood up from his seat clapping.

"That was great girls and Rachel welcome to New Direction. Your voice is something else." Rachel smiled saying thanks.

"Yay Rachie your in Glee club with me." Rachel giggles as Brittany jumps up and down cheering.

"Bunny calm down and lets take our seats." Santana use to be the one to do that with Britt and now here was little miss Rachel Berry trying to steal her place.

"Yeah come on babe." Santana says patting the seat next to her and Rachel starts to sit somewhere else when Brittany grabs her hand and pulls her over to the two empty seats next to Santana.

"Britt maybe another day. you haven't spend time with your girlfriend all day." Rachel takes the seat next to Quinn who smiled at her.

Brittany glanced over at her old girlfriend for a second feeling alone but looks at Santana and slowly feels whole again but it wasn't the same.

Santana smiles holding her hand and leans in pecking her lips. Brittany kisses her back quickly and saw the hurt look on Rachel's face and looked back at Santana.

They listened to Mr. Shue talk about Sectionals before Kurt and Blaine sing a song together, Rachel glanced over at the couple and wished that was her holding Brittany's hand but no she has to deal with being just her best friend.

"She will be mine again." Rachel thought before focusing on the song Kurt and Blaine were singing.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Master Plan by Adam Lambert.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sneak Peak

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Britt's POV.**

Well it was now Friday and I once again have been fighting Santana about my friendship with Rachel. Were at my locker fighting in the hallway and that's normally not like us, I guess were not perfect as I thought were in our relationship if she can't even trust me.

"Stop yelling at me." I said annoyed with her once again talking about how Rachel is stealing me from her. It's only half true but it's the first week of school and I'm already getting tired of her crap.

"Can't you see that she's trying to get into your cheerios skirt Brittany? I don't like the stares you two share and you hold her hand alot more then you do with me. This relationship is suffering because of her and I'm not going to put up with it." I sighed looking at her.

"Stop comparing yourself to Rachel. She's not trying to have sex with me and your bugging me with all this yelling at me which is hurting my head! You can't handle the fact that you weren't my first love and she was so keep up this jealousy and you _will_ lose me to her." I said before walking off.

"No I won't break up with you because that makes her a winner and I will not lose to her." Too bad she's already lost to her the moment Rachel came back into my life.

I see Rachel laughing with Kurt and Mercedes and I rushed over to them and rests my head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you okay Britt?" I shook my head wanting to spend time alone time with Rachie.

"Were going to leave you too alone. Remeber sleep over at my house tonight and Britt your invited too." Mercedes tells us before walking off with Kurt.

"Are you and Santana still fighting?" I pouted nodding.

"Brittany you don't deserve her yelling at you just because I'm here. If she really loved you then she should trust you." I lean against her ear and whispered that I know that she would never yell at me the way Santana is and I kissed her cheek.

"What's going on with you two?" I pulled away hearing Quinn's voice and we both looked at each other before looking back at her.

**Find out what happens next and it was sneak peak until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Britt's POV.**

Well it was now Friday and I once again have been fighting Santana about my friendship with Rachel. Were at my locker fighting in the hallway and that's normally not like us, I guess were not perfect as I thought were in our relationship if she can't even trust me.

"Stop yelling at me Santana." I said annoyed with her once again talking about how Rachel is stealing me from her. It's only half true but it's the first week of school and I'm already getting tired of her crap.

"Can't you see that she's trying to get into your cheerios skirt Brittany? I don't like the stares you two share and you hold her hand alot more then you do with me. This relationship is suffering because of her and I'm not going to put up with it." I sighed looking at her.

"Stop comparing yourself to Rachel. She's not trying to have sex with me and your bugging me with all this yelling at me which is hurting my head! You can't handle the fact that you weren't my first love and she was so keep up this jealousy and you _will_ lose me to her." I said glaring at her.

"No I _won't_ lose you baby. Stop being clueless to what I see in front of my own damn eyes." She grabs my arm hurting me a little and I turn around pulling away from her.

"That hurt Santana, I get that your angry but don't ever grab me again." She frowns looking at me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but can't you see that that midget is totally after you and we've only been together for 7 months! If I just sit back and watch you two flirt with each other? What kind of girlfriend would I be? a very bad one Britt and that makes her a winner and I will not lose to her." Too bad she's already lost to her the moment Rachel came back into my life.

"I'm just tired of fighting with you Santana, I'll see you later at Lunch." I said softly before I see Rachel laughing with Kurt and Mercedes and I rushed over to them and rests my head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Are you okay Britt?" I shook my head wanting to spend time alone time with Rachie.

"Were going to leave you too alone. Remeber sleep over at my house tonight and Britt your invited too." Mercedes tells us before walking off with Kurt.

"Are you and Santana still fighting?" I pouted nodding wishing I was happy again in my relationship but I don't think I will be until I break up with Santana.

"Brittany you don't deserve her yelling at you just because I'm here. If she really loved you then she should trust you." I lean against her ear and whispered that I know that she would never yell at me the way Santana is and I kissed her cheek.

"What's going on with you two?" I pulled away quickly, hearing Quinn's voice and we both looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Were best friends Quinn." I asked her hoping she didn't see that something was happening between me and Rachie because I don't need her going to Santana about us.

"Yeah right and I'm totally cheating on Finn, Seriously I see the way you two are around each other and it's not the long lost best friends rekindling their friendship with you two, it's straight up I want to spend the rest of my life with each other kind of vibe." I felt Rachel's hand slide around my hip and I look at her.

"None of your business but if were ready to tell you then we will right Rachie?" She smiled lightly nodding.

"I have to agree with Britt here Quinn Fabray. If were really a great friend to Britt then you would drop it. It's due to personal reasons and it's best kept to ourselves." I always loved how smart Fluffy talked.

"Come Rachie I want to go to class." I knew it was free period for both of us but I just wanted to get away from Quinn.

"Bye Quinn." I grab Fluffy's hand and we walked off away from my nosy friend and my girlfriend who I was this close to breaking up with.

**With Rachel, Santana and Brittany.**

Brittany brought Rachel into the Auditorium and they walked to the stage to talk. Brittany looks at Rachel as she sits on the other side of her.

"Talk to me about what's going on with you and Santana Britt." Rachel said looking around before back at her best friend.

"She can't even trust me anymore. It was even before you came back and 7 months with her as been less then great and I don't think I can take it anymore! I feel like I'm dating somebody that isn't treating me like a girlfriend but more like a little sister that can't do anything right." Brittany says tearing up.

Rachel moves over to her and wraps her arms around looking into her eyes and starts whispering comforting words.

"Britt your amazing and you know I wouldn't treat you that way. I love you Bunny and were going to be together when your ready." She pulls back wiping Britt's tears.

Santana followed them and hide listening to them talk since she didn't have class. She stared at Rachel wanting to kick her ass for being to close for comfort with her girlfriend but stopped and listened to them.

"When we were together Rae I felt on top of the world and I seriously felt alone when you moved and I didn't think I would be happy until I met Santana and she showed me how to be happy again but something in my heart knew that she wasn't the one. You are my soulmate." Brittany says with tears forming in her eyes again and saw the tears falling down the girl she really wanted face.

"Your my soulmate too Britt." Rachel wipes her tears and sighs wishing everything was perfect between them but it wasn't.

Santana saw the tears in both girl's eyes and never knew the love Britt and Rachel was alot stronger then her's and Britts.

"Can't we just keep it a secret so you can be my girlfriend once and for all?" Brittany asked pouting.

"No I told you that I won't be the other woman. Brittany it's your relationship that were dealing with. I love you but you need to seriously think about what you want because I don't want you hurting her or me by being selfish. I want to be with you so bad but not in secret." Rachel gets up with her bag and walks out not noticing Santana at all and left.

Santana stands up and walks to the stage and cleared her throat making Brittany stare at her with her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Santana just walks up to the stage and sits down in front of her and pressed her lips against hers and smiled a little when Brittany kissed her back but knew something wasn't right and pulled back staring at her.

"Do you feel any sparks when we kissed just now or ever Brittany?" Santana asked hoping she did.

"I use to but not anymore I'm sorry Sanny." Santana nodded sadly now knowing that her relationship was over but hopefully her friendship wasn't.

"I want you to be happy Britt and I love you so much but you know this isn't working and your not the only one that feels it." Brittany hugs her sadly.

"I never meant to hurt you Sanny I just can't get over my first love and you can't help who you fall in love with." She said through her tears and Santana knows that but she has to get use to seeing Brittany with Rachel.

"Go be with Rachel because I see how you are together and it's great to see you happy but it sucks you know." Brittany sniffles.

"Are we still best friends?" Santana nodded hugging her.

"Were best friends for life B. Were just not meant to be girlfriend and girlfriend, I'll be okay." They both stayed like that for awhile before leaving with sad smiles on their faces and walked different ways down the hallway.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In The Girl's Bathroom.**

Santana walked into the girl's bathroom after her breakup with Brittany and saw Rachel Berry leaning against the sink doing her makeup. She cleared her throat to get the girl that owned her now ex girlfriend's heart. Rachel looked at her and saw tears falling down her face.

"Um are you okay Santana?" Rachel asked even though she wasn't a fan of the girl that was dating Brittany.

"Not really midget and it's partly your fault that I no longer have a girlfriend and I'm not going to be happy for awhile." Rachel stared at her surprised not believing what she was hearing. Brittany broke up with Santana already? She thought.

"Look I'm sorry that you two are broken up but trust me when I say that, me and Brittany won't be together right away." Santana walked over to her.

"No your not Berry. You've wanted Brittany and I to be over the moment you saw us together. I wanted to say that I'm glad you didn't go behind my back and have her cheat on me. I love Brittany so much and she will always be in my heart but feel free to be with her. I know my anger and jealousy got the best of me in my relationship."

Rachel just watched the girl that Brittany now was broken up with and knew she really did love her.

"Let me guess you broke up with her right? I kind of figured that Britt wasn't going to break up with you right away." Santana finished fixing up her makeup.

"Oh trust me she was going to break up with me. I saw in her eyes after you left the Auditorium. I know you saw me as you walked out. Look Berry I really don't care for you and it's going to be for awhile before I even like you but I see you being very good for Brittany Pierce so don't break her heart or I'll break your face got it?" She nodded.

"Good now I can't stand to around you hobbit so I'm going to go and try not to be mad at Britt for very long. She means good in her own way of thinking." Santana left.

Just as Rachel was about to put her makeup away when she heard named being called softly and stared at Brittany and saw that she had something in her hand.

"Rachie I'm sorry asking if we can be in secret until I break up with Santana but you don't have to worry about that anymore because Santana broke up with me. I was going to break up with her but she beat me to it." Rachel stared at her.

"What's that in your hand Brittany?" Brittany walked closer to her and hands it to her. Rachel looked at the card in her hand and read it.

**Dear Fluffy I'm totes sorry for making you sad and angry when I asked if we can be in a secret affair, I had Mercedes help me look up what affair means and I just pouted at the thought of doing that with you Rachie!**

**I hurt your heart a little and I feel bad because I love you and if you love somebody? then you shouldn't hurt them. **

**How about we go on a first date in two weeks because I want to get you to see that were meant to be together so please?**

**From Brittany and just so you know it's me.**

Rachel wanted to laugh at how cute the card was but she was still angry and upset about the fact that she wanted to be in a secret relationship with her like she was a second choice in Brittany Susan Pierce's heart and she wasn't anybody's second choice.

"Thanks for the card but it's going to take alot more then just words Britt. You did hurt my heart a little and I'm glad you understand what affair means!" She frowned.

"Does this mean you don't want to go on our first date in two weeks?" Rachel shook her head not saying that because she would like that but she would also liked to be wooed.

"I'm not saying that Brittany. I'm telling you that actions speak louder then words so figure that out and get back to me. I'll see you later." Rachel grabbed her school bag and starts to leave when Brittany grabbed her hand.

"I know what that means Fluffy and I'll show you that your my first choice Rachel Barbra Berry. You look very pretty by the way." Brittany kisses her cheek.

Rachel tried so hard not blush and smile at the feeling of Brittany's lips against hers but she wasn't given in that easy. Brittany now had to work for it, for being so selfish.

"Thanks." Rachel says shortly before walking out the bathroom with Brittany right behind her.

**At Mercedes's House.**

Mecedes was happy that the new girl Rachel Berry was joining their little New Directions girl and Kurt sleepovers. So far Tina Cohen-Chang ,Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Lori Harrison and Alaina Frank were the only ones that were at her house.

"So what do you all think of Rachel Berry?" Kurt asked the girls. Santana stayed quiet because she still wasn't the happiest person after her break up with Brittany.

"I think her clothes are out of this world and she's very pretty." Alaina and Averi said at the same time giggling.

"I agree with the girls, her style is amazing and her singing voice is totally like Barbra's. Were totally besties already." Kurt tells them with a smile.

"I was fine with her until she totally stole Brittany from Santana." Quinn mutters feeling bad for her best friend.

"Oh right I knew something was going on with those two but didn't you break up her Santana?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I did but I rather not talk about it. I'm just not in the mood to see both girls at the moment." Santana said while playing angry birds on her phone.

The door bell rings a few minutes later and Mercedes gets up to answer the door and smiles seeing Rachel and Brittany together with their stuff.

"Sorry were late, I got a little lost finding your house Cedes." Rachel said from the doorway. Santana looks up hearing that voice and sighs not believing she had to see the girl that now has Britt to herself.

They walked into the room with their stuff and said hi to the girls before Brittany and Rachel changed into their night clothes then joined the others.

Santana stared at Brittany and Rachel together and noticed that they weren't as close as they've been for the past few days. Maybe they were taking it slow or trying not to rub it in her face that they were together now. Whatever the reason was she was pleased because she wasn't over Brittany just yet.

They had had their own Pizza order and everybody but Brittany was surprised to know that Rachel was Vegan. They had dance contests, got to Rachel more, watched movies and had singing contests. It was 2:30 in the morning when half of the girl's passed out in the living room in their sleeping bags and pillows. Alaina and Lori got Rachel's cell phone number and she got theirs aswell as Kurts, Tina's and surprisingly Quinn's. Rachel wasn't going to ask for Santana's

Brittany was the only one awake still watching Rachel sleep peacefully next to her.

"Britt what are you still doing awake?" She heard Rachel softly talk to her tiredly.

"I'm watching you sleep but now I'm tired." Rachel turns over and opens up her sleeping back more.

"Come cuddle with me Bunny. Were still taking it slow but cuddles are fine." Brittany smiles nodding and moves over more with her pulling and lays down closing her eyes and had her arm around Rachel's waist.

"Good night Fluffy." Rachel smiles saying good night and closed her eyes resting against her falling right back to sleep with Britt falling to sleep right at her.

Santana opened her eyes and sighs softly watching the soon to be new couple cuddling up to each other sleeping. To see them together was really real and she wished she never broke up with Britt but she wasn't going to get in between them because she deserves to be happy even if it's not with her.

"I will always love you Brittany." Santana thought before going back to sleep feeling alone but then Quinn pulls her close and they cuddle up to each other as best friends.

"Thank you." Santana whispered and Quinn smiles at her.

"Your welcome." They both fall alseep after that.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Santana woke up first rubbing the sleep from her eyes and got up to use the bathroom when she tripped ontop of Brittany and Rachel who groaned waking up surprised to see her ontop of them. Brittany stared at her tiredly and helped her off of Rachel who was groaning feeling Santana's elbow in her stomach.

"Santana your hurting Rachel." Santana got off and said sorry to her before climbing over them and rushed to the bathroom.

"Are you okay Rachie?" Brittany worried about her and Rachel looks at her cuddling up to her more.

"Yeah just a little sore but I'll live. We should get ready soon since we both have our hip hop dance class at 9:00 and I think it's 8:15 Britt." Rachel tells her before sitting up and Brittany yawns getting up and the others get up having breakfast before Brittany and Rachel pack up their things and take quick showers putting on their dance clothes and shoes.

Santana's eyes roamed Brittany's dancers body as she wore black yoga pants with a gray sports bra and light blue crop top showing off her flat stomach. Her blonde hair was in a messy pony tail.

Kurt took a look at his new friend Rachel's well toned body and saw that she was wearing black and pink short shorts with a white bra on under her white and pink crop top showing off her tan curvy but slip stomach and she had belly botton ring and both girls had their sneakers on. Rachel had her hair in a messy pony tail aswell.

"Where are you girls going dressed like that?" Santana asked focusing more on Brittany.

"We do dance together and today we have a early hip hop class so we have to be dressed and ready for it." Brittany said tiredly before looking at Rachel's phone.

"Rachie we have to go. see you guys later maybe or just on monday." Brittany tells them before leaving with Rachel who said she had fun.

"Bye girls have a fun dance class." Kurt said smiling at them. They say okay

"Are you going to be okay with them together?" Quinn asked Santana knowing she wants to see how Brittany and Rachel dance together.

"Yes I will be some day but Britt is still my best friend Q. No matter how pissed off I am to see her move on with that girl." They all finish their breakfast and talk for awhile.

**On Sunday at Brittany's house.**

Brittany was waiting for The Berry family to show up. She was excited to see Rachel again after not seeing after she dropped her after their dance class yesterday.

"Brittany there here." Her 14 year old sister Trinity Addison Pierce says from downstairs. Trinity had long dirty blonde hair like her sisters, blue eyes and slightly tan skin that matched their dads. She was just as tall as her sister and she went to Crawford Country Day Academy as a freshman but came home on the weekends. She has braces on her teeth.

Brittany rushed downstairs dressed nicely and saw Rachel standing there dressed in dark skinny jeans with a light blue v neck top and her hair was down in her curls.

"Wow she looks hot." Brittany thought glancing at Rachel who was talking to Trinity and hugged her.

"Hey Dad and Daddy. Welcome to the Pierce home." Brittany took their coats putting them in the closet before hugging Rachel.

"You look great Rachel." Rachel smiles blushing saying thanks and hugged her back.

"Well come on guys, breakfast is ready." Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and they to sit down.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Sunday at Brittany's house.**

"Well come on guys, breakfast is ready." Brittany's mom Andrea said with a smile.

Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and they to sit down at the dinning room table. They grabbed food they wanted and Rachel only had a muffin and some grapes since she was Vegan and couldn't have anything else.

"Rachel the pancakes and half of the food is Vegan friendly so eat up." Brittany's dad Daniel tells her.

Rachel smiled really glad they still remebered and took a few pancakes and put butter on it.

"They know your Vegan Rachie." Rachel nods taking a bite and Brittany keeps her hand on Rachel's knee while they talk and ate.

"So Hiram and Leroy what made you return to Lima?" Daniel asked while sitting next to his wife.

"Well Rachel missed Brittany so much and our job moved back here so we thought why not come back and Rachel wanted to spend her Senior year here before she goes off to New York or back to California." Hiram tells them.

They talk more and have a few laughs then Rachel,Brittany and Trinity go Brittany's room after breakfast while the parents talk.

"So are you two dating now that Brittana are over?" Rachel stared at Trinity confused then looked at Britt.

"That was mine and Santana's couple's name. No Trinity we aren't together yet because I was totes a bad unicorn and hurt her heart so now I'm making it up to her." Brittany tells her sister while playing with Rachel's hand.

"Britt what have I always told you about thinking before you speak? You have to actually do it." Britt pouts.

"Trinity don't talk to her like she's dumb because she's not! Britt knows that it won't be easy but were going to be together hopefully when we have our first date in two weeks." Brittany stares at her.

"You really want to go on our first date in two weeks? I guess I have to try really hard to impress you then."

Rachel stares at her agreeing and hugs her. Trinity stared at them liking that her sister is starting to be happy again now that Rachel is back in her life.

**A week Later.**

Rachel tried out for the school musical since it would help with her college applications to colleges in New York and some in California but mostly in New York and got the lead after Mercedes backed out and said good luck to Rachel and they were still going to be good friends.

Kurt was at his locker Brittany came up to him with a smile and Kurt stares at her surprised.

"I really like your outfit, and I think you're like fabolous. I just love everything that you do." She tells him with a soft smile.

"Why, thank you Britt." She smiles.

"Okay I really want to run your campaign for President. Out of all the kids in this school, I think that you are the biggest unicorn." He stares at her confused.

"I'm sorry?" She stares at him confused and starts explaining something to him.

"When a pony does a good deed, he gets a horn and he becomes a unicorn, and he poops out cotton candy until he forgets he's magical. And then his horn falls off."

"And black unicorns, they become zebras." She tells him. Kurt didn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh, that's-that's a terrifying story." He said closing his locker to walk off but she stares at him talking.

"No, it's not. No-okay. No." She rushes up to him and walks beside him grabbing ahold of his arm.

"The point is-is that a unicorn is somebody who knows they're magical and isn't afraid to show it. You went through hell last year and you never forget how special you were. And I slept with slept with a lot of people and am really popular so I think I can get you mega votes." He asked why doesn't she just run.

"I'm not smart enough." She tells him and he stares at her.

"Well, Britt I have to say that I'm-I'm flattered. And really excited." She grins.

"Cool. Okay I'll come over after school and We'll work on your campaign posters. I got a lot of great ideas." He said great and he will see her then. He leaves after that.

"Sweet." She whispers to herself with a smile.

"What's sweet besides my gift from you Bunny?" Rachel Berry asked walking up to the girl with the candy bracelet Britt left on her locker.

"Oh great you got the gift but what's sweet is I'm going to be Kurt's campaign manager." Rachel smiles loving that Britt was helping others.

"That's great Bunny. Are we still on for our movie date after school at your house?" Britt frowns slightly forgetting all about her plans with Rachel. She was still wooing her.

"Um I kind of promised Kurt that I would go over to his house and help him with his poster ideas." Rachel was looking forward to spending time with Britt.

"Okay I totally understand I'll just see you later then." Rachel walks off sadly and Britt pouts walking off to her class.

**At Kurt's House.**

"Okay. were going to make a 100,00o copies of each poster. And then we'll give each student a swag bag full of this." She shows him the bag while sitting on his bed.

"We're going to call it"Kurt Hummel's Bulging Pink Fun Sack." He picks up one of shoes that was in it and sighs unsure.

"I-you know I-don't know what to say." He tells her not sure with the rainbow posters.

"That happens to me all the time. My lips move but only dust comes out." He stares at her.

"You know, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you know, it's just all wrong. I think it's just, you know. a tad too-" She looks at the posters confused.

"Unicorn?" She asked not getting what's so bad about them.

"Gay. I might as well have a big neon sign above my head that says "Gay-diddy-gay,g-gay-gay-gay." He tells her being sarcastic. She wasn't getting it.

"You'll need a long extension cord, but I love it." She said shrugging.

"I'm joking." She stares at him not impressed with the joke.

"Well next time you make a joke? nudge me in the ribs or,like hunk a horn or something." She tells him and he starts talking about not wanting to be known as Kurt Hummel homo.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked confused.

"Look, 99% of the kids at this school are either freaks or closet freaks. The Captain of the football squad,he gets the job done but he doesn't represent thge people. That's why we need a Unicorn." She tells him unsure why Kurt doesn't get it.

He shows her his poster idea and stares at it awkwardly not really feeling the black and white idea. She tells him after he talks that is so Unicorn then they finish up for the day and she drives home and talks to Rachel for a few hours before going to bed.

Kurt walks up to Brittany saying that she can help in with his campaign again after he fired her for putting up posters with Santana that he didn't want. He said that she can come over after school and work on it. She stares at him awkwardly with a smile.

"Thanks um but I can't. Rachel and I are working on campaign posters." She tells him and he stares at her confused.

"Oh um I already have them." She shook her head and Rachel walks up to them with a smile standing next to Brittany.

"No. for _my_ campaign." Rachel smiles at her bestie and soon to be girlfriend again. Kurt looks at Rachel not believing she was helping out Britt more then him.

"I decided to run too, cause you know the last six Senior class presidents. they've all been guys and look where that's got us-you know, teetering on a double- dip recession."

Kurt looked at Rachel as she stood next to the girl she was sort of seeing now that Brittana was over and sighs shaking his head.

"Your siding with her Rachel Berry? I thought you were my friend too?" Rachel frowns looking away and Brittany glares at him for upsetting Rachie.

"She has_ every_ right to help with my campaign Kurt Hummel. She might be your new friend here but she's more then that to me. Besides I'm also a unicorn. Maybe a Bi-corn but either way, I'm starting to believe in my own magic." Rachel was proud of Britt but she doesn't want to lose a friend in Kurt or Mercedes.

"Good luck Kurt and I promise to help in any way I can if you still want to be my friend." Rachel tells him sadly before hugging him awkwardly.

"I will see you at the debate okay?" Britt tells him and Kurt nods watching Britt grabbing Rachel's arm and walked off trying to cheer her up.

**In The Hallway.**

Brittany was excited to be running for Senior class President against Kurt Hummel and Rick The Sticks who was on the hockey team. She had Santana and Rachel helping her and sure it was awkward between all three girls but she hoped that both girls would get along to make her happy.

Both girls have been spending alot of time together enjoying each other's company. Brittany has been wooing Rachel into trusting her and Rachel sees it. Rachel was at her locker when she gets a tap on her shoulder. She turns her head and sees Britt holding a stuffed cute unicorn. She knew that unicorn anywhere and grins.

"Oh my god you brought Dreamy the unicorn to school?" She asked surprised. Brittany shook her head no grinning at the girl she was to be her girlfriend.

"This is brand new unicorn just for you and you should name it. so here you go." Rachel smiles lovingly taking the stuffed unicorn from her and hugged it.

"Aww thank you Britt I love it and I think I'll name her Magic." Britt smiles loving the name.

"Alright I love that name and it's perfect because Magic is what brought us closer together." Rachel grins.

Santana stood at her locker listening to them talk and frowned wishing she was getting that cute unicorn and naming it magic instead of Rachel Berry.

"You know what I want to do after I'm done with cheerios practice friday night?" Britt asked Rachel.

"Um I'm not sure, what Bunny?" Britt smiles whispering in her ear not knowing that Santana was watching them in jealousy.

"I want to go on our first date. I can't wait for another week. Please?" She said softly looking into her eyes with a shy smile.

"Well you have been showing me that you really want us to be together and you even stood up for me while Kurt was saying that I was bad friend to him. I just want to get along with others." Britt nods grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Don't worry about that cranky Unicorn. He will get over it but I would be really upset if you didn't help me." Britt tells her with a soothing smile.

"I would would help both of you if I could but I'll do the best I can to make him see that I'm not turning on him. As for my gift which I love. I guess we can go on our first date this friday if your up for it." Rachel tells her with a shy smile while blushing. Brittany squeals picking her up and Rachel giggles telling her to put her down and she listens.

Santana stopped putting her things in her locker watching Britt and Rachel together as they smile lovingly at each other.

She couldn't believe Brittany was openingly flirting with Berry in front of her. She was about to get her book when she saw Britt pressed her lips against Rachel's and the two shared a sweet kiss together. Rachel was surprised when Britt kissed her on the lips then pulled away staring at her blushing.

"Sorry for that Rachie but I just wanted to kiss you since it's been so long. I can't wait for our date in three days." Britt says grinning excitedly.

"Don't be sorry for that, I enjoyed it Britt. Your kisses were always so inviting and soft." Rachel tells her.

Santana sighs wishing she never saw that kiss between the soon to be rekindled couple and grabbed the books she needed for her last class before lunch and looked at them once again to see Brittany grabbing ahold of Rachel's hand that didn't have the gift in her hand. Rachel put her gift in her bag then both girls walked off holding hands laughing and talking.

Quinn walked passed the sort of new couple and saw Santana just standing there looking upset at her locker.

"Hey San I guess you saw Britt and Rachel together huh?" Santana nodded sadly as Quinn walked up to her.

"Britt gave her a cute unicorn Q? Do you know how hard it is to see your ex kissing somebody else? It was fucking hard to see Britt kiss her." Quinn stared at her wondering if she was ever going to be okay. She knew how was because she was no longer dating Finn. He broke up with her for Alaina last week.

"She use to give me cute gifts and kiss me and hold my hand. I didn't think it would be this hard!" Quinn just touched her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Britt might have been happy with me but she never looked so in love and happy with me as she does with Rachel and here I am as her ex girlfriend wishing it was me."

She tells her best friend trying not to tear up but some how it wasn't working and Quinn wipes her tears way.

"Well you still have me as best friend who got dumped by Finn for somebody like Alaina Frank. Were both might aswell date each other now that were close and single."

Quinn joked half heartly because deep down in her heart she was always jealous of Britt and San together but now she could get her chance with her best friend.

Santana smiles lightly at her best friend knowing she was joking but she wasn't in the mood for that kind of jokes. She never knows maybe they will date each other .

"Lets get to class Q." Santana says trying not to get soft. she was still a badass.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Brittberry On Their Second Date. **

It was Brittany's and Rachel's second date. On Friday they went to the movies and had dinner at breadstixs just having a great time now it was Saturday and they were at this cool teen night club in downtown lima where most McKinley students went too and they didn't care about if a person was gay or straight just as long they were having fun.

Brittany was wearing a black skintight mini dress with the back cut out a little with black heels on and her hair was down in curls. Her makeup was great. Rachel had on a skintight and short navy blue lace mini dress with dark blue heels and her hair was down in wavy curls. Her makeup was perfect like Brittany's.

"Come dance with me Rachie." Brittany held her hand and they go to the dance floor and start dancing to the music.

**Hey, what's the situation?**  
**I'm just tryna make a little conversation, why the hesitation?**  
**Tell me what your name is, for your information, don't get me wrong**  
**You know you're right, don't be so cold, we could be fire**  
**Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight**  
**You know what it's all about**

Brittany smirks spinning Rachel around so her back was facing her and she swayed her hips against hers and Rachel looked up at her moving with her with a smile and felt Britt's hand on her hips grinding against her and she loved the feeling of being near her again.

**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**  
**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**

Santana and Quinn walked in looking hot since most of the Glee club members were there. Santana grabbed Mercedes and Quinn's hand pulling them to the dance floor and was having a great time when she saw a sight she didn't think she would see.

**I might have a reputation, oh oh, but there's only me and you in this equation**  
**Promise this occasion, oh oh, it's a different situation**  
**For your information, don't get me wrong**  
**You know it's right, don't be so cold, we could be fire**  
**Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight (tonight)**  
**You know what it's all about**

Brittany and Rachel were grinding against each other with their hands laced together and they had smiles on their faces moving to the beat.

**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**  
**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**  
**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you out, I can take you home**

Santana watched them in pure jealousy of Rachel Berry. She use to be the girl Brittany would ran her hands up and down her waist as they danced together but now here her she was watching Brittany grinding hard into some other girl that looked hot, no sexy tonight and she was stuck dancing with her friends.

**Baby, señorita, ma chérie, please be my little lady, my little lady**  
**Mi amor, you're the one I adore you, come on be my little lady, my little lady**  
**Baby, señorita, ma chérie, please be my little lady, my little lady**  
**Mi amor, you're the one I adore you, come on be my little lady, my little lady**

Brittany felt eyes on her and she glanced up to see her ex girlfriend Santana staring at them and she had to look away because she knows that San wasn't going to be over any time soon but she wanted Rachel and always will want her.

**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**  
**I can take you out, I can take you home**  
**I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go**  
**I can pick it up, we could take it slow**  
**I can take you home**

Rachel wrapped her arm around Brittany's neck with a smile and they kept grinding on each other.

"Your still a great dancer Rachie, It turns me on so badly, I want to kiss you so much." Rachel gasped staring into her blue eyes.

"Kiss me then Britt, I want to kiss you too so do it." Brittany captured her lips making Rach moan into her mouth and they danced like that kissing not noticing that Santana had a tear falling down her cheek.

**Hey, what's the situation?**  
**(woah-woah-woah-woah-woah)**

**Hey, what's the situation?**  
**(woah-woah-woah-woah-woah)**

Another song comes on and Brittany slowly pulls away staring into Rachel's brown eyes.

"Damn that was really hot." Rachel giggles and turns around so she's facing her and keeps dancing and sways her hips smirking at Britt.

"Come here sexy." Brittany pulls her close smirking and Rachel wraps her arms around her neck swaying with her with a smile on her face. Britt had her arms around her hips loving that she could dance with the girl she missed so much.

"I had so much fun on our first date but our second date is perfect." Rachel tells her trying not to be loud because of the music.

"I agree with you babe, I can't wait for our sleepover tonight." Britt said with a smile and Rachel grins dancing with her.

**Two Hours later.**

Both girls were at the bar ordering a drink when Rachel spotted some of the glee club members on the dance floor looking like they were having a great time.

"Britt some of our friends are here." Brittany knew that but she just wanted it to be her and Rachel tonight.

"I know Rach but I just want to be alone with you tonight if that's okay with you." Rachel looked at her smiling and said okay.

"Alright whatever makes you happy and I want to be with just you aswell." They grab their drinks and sit down at a table and talk for awhile then they dance until they feet her now they were on their way to Brittany's house and Rachel was glad to be resting her feet.

"I had so much fun with you B. I forgot how fun dancing was for you." They were now in Britt's room changing into their night clothes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Rae. I'm tired." Britt says climbing into her bed after Rachel did and they snuggled up to each other.

"Thank for taking me on these great date and tomorrow is my turn to take you out." Brittany smiled kissing her good night on the cheeks and lips then they both fell asleep cuddling each other with their hands on each other's waist.

"I'm so glad to be back in your arms Britt." Rachel thought before falling all the way to sleep with a smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Take You by Justin Bieber.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At McKinley.**

Brittany and Rachel were at Brittany's locker talking about their date tonight when some guy walks up to with a box of Lucky Charms. Brittany smiles taking the box so happy with her box of Lucky Charms with just marshmallows.

"This is magic. Oh my god. Thank you Rory Leprechaun. You know, now you're like two wishes away from getting my pot of Gold." Rachel stares at her girlfriend confused wondering if she heard Brittany's words right of Leprechaun's and what was with this pot of gold crap? she will talk to Britt later.

They were offically dating now and they were open about at school.

"Who is this Brittany?" Rachel heard the guy ask her girlfriend while glancing at her with a love struck smile on his face.

"Rory this is Rachel Berry, Fluffy this is Rory my Leprechaun." Rachel looked at her girlfriend raising an eyebrow.

"Wait you were serious about him being your Leprechaun last night on our date? B he's a real person you know that right?" Britt frowned slightly then looked at Rory.

"Tell her Rory that she's being silly and you are magic. You wouldn't lie to me would you?" Britt asked hopefully. Rory glared at Rachel not liking that she was messing up his chances with the girl he wants.

"She's being silly Britt. Of course I wouldn't lie to you! I _am_ a Leprechaun and how about I walk you to class?" Britt turned back to her girlfriend.

"Your just jealous that I have one real Leprechaun and you don't." Rachel scuffed.

"Are you serious? he's lying to you Bunny and you believe him but not me? He's the new foreign Exchange student from Ireland. You know what I'm going to leave before I do or say something I might regret." She walked off pissed off and a little hurt.

"She's just jealous that you have your very own Lepr-" He gets cut off by Brittany pulling him over to a few people and asked if they could see him and they all nodded.

"You were just trying to have sex with me right? that's what you meant by my pot of gold?" Britt demanded pissed off and hurt.

"I'm sorry for tricking you but now that girl won't be in our way of us being together." She shook her head slapping his arm.

"Okay first of all? I told you to work on your English and second? I don't want to be with you Rory because you're a jerk and Rachel is my girlfriend. Not a girl who is just my best friend which she is but I love her and we were dating." Rory starts to protest but Brittany stops him once again.

"Now I have to beg for her forgiveness. She's my true love and I should have believed her when she told me the truth, she's mad and might break up me." She walked off to her class feeling like she lost everything if Rachel isn't by her side.

Rory stood there not having a clue what just happened.

**Later That Day.**

Brittany was standing in the hallway watching Rachel at her locker and wished they were talking or atleast kissing and making up.

"Hey Britt what are you doing?" Santana asked walking up to her.

"I'm just staring at Rachel. I think we broke up a few hours ago." Santana stared at her ex girlfriend as she looked at Rachel with a longing look on her face.

"Do you want her back?" Britt looked at her best friend and nodded sadly.

"I really do San but she's never going to forgive me after I told she was jealous of mine and Rory's friendship." Santana placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think that way B, go over to her and get your girl back. I see the way you two are together and it's cute." Brittany smiles at her nodding before slowly walking over to Rachel and Santana stands there watching them hoping they makeup or she was going to kick the midgets ass.

"Hey Rachie." Rachel looked at her and grabbed her books putting them in her bag before closing her locker.

"Hi Brittany." Rachel just stood there looking away awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me that Rory was a real person. He's actually staying at my house for a year and I should of know that not just my family saw him and he was just trying to have sexy time with me." Rachel had no idea that Rory was trying to have sex with her girlfriend. That made her angry.

"Can we still be girlfriends please?" She asked hopefully with a pouty smile.

Rachel walks closer to her with a soft smile sighing.

"I don't know Bunny, I was hurt that you sided with him and not me but maybe a kiss could change my mind?" She said with a flirty smile.

"I guess we need to change your mind then." Rachel leans up kissing her sweetly before pulling back. Britt waited with a hopeful look.

"Of course we can still be girlfriends. we were never broken up. Couples fight baby but they are still a couple." Rachel tells her leaning in again.

Brittany grins loving that they were still together. She starts kissing her again then they pull back smiling at each other.

"I missed not talking to you." She whispered to her girlfriend.

"Let's try not to fight again." Rachel whispers holding her hand and Britt nods agreeing with her.

"Another a kiss before class?" Rachel giggles pecking her lips but Britt pulls her close capuring her lips holding her by the hips,so in love with her girlfriend.

Quinn walked over to Santana and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"It's rude to stare at couples who are kissing. That was very sweet of you to help them back to each other." Santana looks at her best friend and smiles slightly.

"I just want her to be happy even if it's with some girl that's not me. Britt is important to me and I'll do whatever I can to make sure there is a smile on her face." She tells her firmly then looked back to see Brittany wrap her arm around Rachel's shoulder and they smiled at each other walking down the hallway talking and they both waved at both girls before walking off to their class together before lunch sharing a few pecks on the lips.

"Are you still planning on getting her back or are you going to try to move on?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"Not sure yet but for now I'm going to focus on being her best friend. Are you still friends with Berry?" Quinn nodded.

"Yeah she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her and she makes the best cookies even though it's vegan." Santana wasn't ready to be friends with the girl that stole her girlfriend but if Britt was happy then she was going to deal with it.

"There is nobody like her." Santana thought staring at Quinn wondering if they would be cute together as a couple.

**Find out what happens next.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's Room.**

Brittany Pierce was so happy that her new girlfriend Rachel Berry was no longer mad at her after what happened today at school with Rory. Rory made her feel like she was stupid and she wasn't going to take that anymore. She wasn't stupid and only Rachel and Santana believed that. She was no longer in cheerios uniform but now she was in shorts and a black t shirt with her hair in a messy pony tail. There was a knock on the door and she got up and walked to her door to see Santana standing there still in her cheerios uniform. They really haven't talked that much since they broke up and she did help her today with Rachel.

"Hey Brittany can we talk?" Santana asked hopefully. Brittany nods letting in her room and they sit down on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about Santana?" Brittany asked her.

"Okay when I came up to you at your locker last year when you were dating Artie?" She asked.

Brittany nodded because she does remeber that day. She told her that she loved her and she said it back.

"Yes you told me that you wouldn't go to an Indigo Girls concert with me after you told you had feelings for me." Santana nods sighing.

"Yes I said that but I also told you that I_ loved_ you and you said you loved me back. But now I need to know something." Brittany just stared at her.

"Did you really love me at all while we were together or before we were even together?" Brittany looks at her surprised.

"Are kidding me Sanny? I would never joke about my feelings for anybody. Everybody saw that we wanted each other but we were both scared." Santana stares at her.

"I truly did have strong feelings for you and I did love you honestly but I wasn't giving my full heart to anybody because-" She gets cut off by Santana.

"Because of Rachel Berry?" Santana said frowning and Brittany nods sadly.

"Yes because of Rachel Barbra Berry. I felt lonely even though I had you and I know that sounds bad but my heart was missing her." Britt tells her.

"Britt I totally understand I knew there were times that I know you weren't there with me on our dates or when we had sex but now I get why. Rachel is someone that belonged to you at an young age and I see how you two are. I only got angry because you never really looked at me the way you look at her." Britt grabs her hand.

"Sanny I never meant to hurt you but promise me that you will always be my best friend. Besides I always knew something was going on with you and Q." Santana blushed.

"Nothing is going on with me and Q. Were just being friends who wasted their high school years fighting each other and are now catching up." Brittany looks at her.

"You two were always fighting each other because you totally wanted sexy time together. You two would be cute together and since your both single why don't you just date each other. Rachie and I can totally help you ask Quinn out." Santana looked at her.

"Britt me and Quinn don't like each other like that. Besides Rachel isn't one of my favorite people since she joined McKinley." Brittany pouts.

"I know you two aren't close right now but by the end of the year you two will be friends. I'll be so happy when you are." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Whatever you say Britt. Do you want to hang out for a little bit working on our Glee assignment or do you have plans with the girlfriend?" Brittany shook her head.

"Rachie is at Mike Chang's house working on the Glee assignment. I still can't believe Mr. Shue didn't pair me up with her. I loved singing with my girlfriend but working with you is great too Sanny and I can't wait to win that breadstixs tickets." Santana faked a smile.

"I'm glad we finally get to sing together since we didn't hardly last year and I know that Tina wasn't too happy that Mike wasn't singing with her." Santana tells her.

They both talk for a little before working on their song choice for Glee club next friday.

**The Next Day.**

Brittany and Tina were walking down the hallway talking when they both stop in their tracks hearing Rachel and Mike talking and decided to listen hiding around the corner but peaking a few times to hear.

"Last night was amazing Mike but I felt your hands shaking as they were around my waist 3 times." Both girls looked at each other before looking back at their lovers.

"Sorry Rach I couldn't help it, as we got worked up from all the sweating, my hands started slipping but I promise you won't have to worry about me shaking." He tells her.

"Alright I'm looking forward to seeing that because we have a long 4 hours together before my dads come home tonight." Rachel tells him with a smile.

He placed his hands on her hips to whisper in her ear since she was shorter them him and she leans up listening to him talk.

"Trust me were totally going to win those tickets to breadstixs next friday with our dancing skills Rach because were sexy dancers and nobody can beat us." He tells her.

She giggles nodding totally agreeing with him then pulls back smiling up at him.

"Come on Mike, walk to me class." She tells him smirking and he rolls his eyes chuckling.

"Your so demanding woman." He said smirking back before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and they walked to class talking about their dance steps.

Brittany and Tina both stare at each other not believing that their lovers are cheating on them. Brittany couldn't believe Rachel would cheat on her by having sexy time with Mike Chang after they almost broke up yesterday.

"So their cheating on us with each other." Tina said trying not to tear up. She loves Mike alot.

"I think we should just confront them tonight at Rachel's place and stop whatever is going on Tina. I really don't want to lose my girlfriend to your boyfrien and I know you feel the same way." Brittany tells her.

"I think it's a good idea but how are we going to get in her house?" Tina asked her friend.

"I have a key so we will go in the house very quiet then we will find where they are and catch them in the act." They nod before going to their classes.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm adding two girls to this story who are part of New Directions and good friends with the group. I'll be adding some of Rachel's California friends into this story aswell and two just happen to show up in this chapter and will be staying with Rachel and her family for the whole year.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With Rachel and Brittany.**

Rachel was straddling Brittany's lap making out with her on Brittany's bed after school but Brittany wasn't as into it as she was. Rachel frowned when she felt Brittany just laying there not really responding to her kisses and pulled back offended.

"Wow I guess your not into making out as much as I am." Rachel starts climbing off her lap but Brittany stops her.

"Don't leave Rachie I'm sorry. I guess I something on my mind, come back baby and kiss me." Rachel shook her head fixing her shirt.

"Forgot I have to go home and change for Mike coming over." Brittany frowns clearing her throat.

"Why do you have to change clothes just because Mike is coming over your house?" Rachel stared at her confused.

"Because I don't feel like dancing in skinny jeans Britt. Were working on dance and song for the duets in Glee club next friday, are you okay baby?" Brittany shook her head.

"Wait that's what you two were talking about with the sweating and his arms around you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about.

"Huh? baby what are you talking about?" Brittany tells her about what she heard them talking about and Rachel frowned.

"Oh my god you thought me and Mike were having sex last night?" She exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sor-" She stopped her from saying sorry because she was tired of the sorry crap.

"Nice to know that my girlfriend trusts me. Nothing is going on between me and Mike Chang. Were just friends who are dancing and singing for Glee club." She tells her.

"Fluffy I do trust you but I don't trust other people." Rachel put on her shoes and sighs staring at her.

"Were you this jealous with Santana or Artie?" She shook her head feeling bad.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." She grabs her school bag and car keys about to leave when Brittany gets up and grabs her hand.

"No kiss good bye? please Rachel I know I'm acting like this super jealous girlfriend but your sexy and beautiful and I'm just worried that I'll lose you." Rachel stares at her.

"Okay were two girls worried girls scared of losing each other but we should really just talk about this another time alright?" Brittany nodded sadly.

"Good I need to get home fast and change before Mike comes over and I'll call you after he leaves." Rachel tells her smiling then leans in and pecks her lips a few times.

"I love you Fluffy." Rachel knows but sometimes she needs Brittany to understand that it goes both ways.

"I love you too Bunny remember that. I promise to call you as soon as he leaves." Rachel said before kissing her cheek and left saying good bye to Brittany's cat.

Brittany grabs her phone when she heard it ringing and saw Tina calling her and answered it.

"**Hey are we still up for spying?**" Brittany bit her lip wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"I don't think so Tina we should trust our lovers, You know Mike would never cheat on you and Rachel isn't the kind of girl that would cheat on me." Brittany says sighing.

"**Fine I guess your right but I want to know what that was all about**." Brittany tells her what's going on and Tina feels stupid.

Like Rachel promised she called Brittany and they both talked for awhile before saying I love you and good night and went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

**At Glee Club.**

Kurt and Blaine sang their song first and now it was Brittany's and Santana's turn. Rachel sat next to Quinn and smiled at her girlfriend. Quinn was also smiling differently at Santana and Rachel noticed because her and Brittany have been talking about how those two should be together.

**Both**/**_Santana_**/_Brittany._

The music starts and the girls start singing looking at the group who were smiling at them.

**We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior...  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior...**

Santana danced to the beat singing her solo first making the group clap liking the song.

**_We are the misfits_**  
**_We are the bad kids_**  
**_The degenerates_**  
**_We ain't perfect but that's alright_**  
**_Love us or hate us_**  
**_Nothin' can break us_**  
**_Better believe us_**  
**_Times, they are changing tonight_**

**_We don't want to flirt with disaster_  
_On your ass we'll pounce like a panther_  
_Cut the bullshit out with a dagger_  
**_With a dagger(x2)_  
_**Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out with a machine gun  
Think it's time for a revolution  
**Revolution(x2)_

Rachel smiled lovingly watching her girlfriend sing a song from her favorite artist.

**We were born to break the doors down  
Fightin' till the end  
It's something that's inside of us  
It's how we've always been (Yeah)  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior...  
Warrior-ior-ior  
Warrior-ior...**

Rachel clapped her hands dancing with Quinn and both girls had smiles on their faces watching the girls do their things and Brittany sings her part alone.

_Now this is our time_  
_Our generation_  
_And we're impatient4_  
_Animals you ready to fight?!_  
_Fight for the fuck ups_  
_Stand up for true love _  
_We'll never give up_  
_Live like it's our last night alive_

_We don't want to flirt with disaster_  
_On your ass we'll pounce like a panther_  
_Cut the bullshit out with a dagger_  
_**With a dagger(x2)  
**Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out with a machine gun  
Think it's time for a revolution  
**Revolution(x2)**_

Brittany and Santana smirked at each other dancing to the beat while singing and Mr. Shue was liking it alot even thought there were some words in there.

**We were born to break the doors down**  
**Fightin' till the end**  
**It's something that's inside of us**  
**It's how we've always been (Yeah)**  
**Warrior-ior-ior**  
**Warrior-ior...**  
**Warrior-ior-ior**  
**Warrior-ior...**

Brittany and Santana do a different dance without singing and the group was cheering for them then they finish the song standing beside each other.

**We were born to break the doors down**  
**Fightin' till the end**  
**It's something that's inside of us**  
**It's how we've always been (Yeah)**  
**Warrior-ior-ior**  
**Warrior-ior**  
**Warrior-ior-ior**  
**Warrior-ior**

They finished the song and everybody clapped and cheered for them. Both girls hugged each other and Brittany grabbed Rachel and brought her over to her seat while Santana sat down next to Quinn.

"That was great girls, that was pretty good and I hope you guys who are still working on their songs, work really hard to beat these two girls." Santana and Brittany smirk at each other knowing they are going to win.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the group looked at the person.

"Hi sorry to just stop your practice but is Rachel Berry here?" The girl with short jet black hair with blonde and blue highlights in her hair, she had her lip pierced, her body was slim and slightly curvy. Her breast were Santana Lopez big but hers were real, She had grayish blue eyes, she was a little taller then Rachel and she was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black and green halter top showing off a sliver of her tan slim stomach.

Rachel's eyes widen squealing getting off her girlfriend's lap and rushed over to the person.

"Oh my god Kalaeia Parker what are you doing here?" Rachel squealed wrapping her arms around her best friend from California.

"I'm staying with you for the rest for the year due to my dad getting shipped to another state once again. I hate being an army kid." Rachel frowned pulling back.

"I forgot that he was getting shipped off but where is Ariella did she come with you?" Rachel asked her then they heard other footsteps walking in.

"Kalaeia when I say to wait while I go to the bathroom, you better wait or esle." Ariella said angrily with the strong Irish accent that matched her twin sister's.

Ariella Parker had the same eye color, body tyle, skintone but she had light brown hair that was still short with purple and blue highlights in it. Ariella finally noticed Rachel standing in front of her and squealed pushing her sister out of the way and hugged her and she smiles brightly hugging her back.

"There is my Rachykins that I love and missed so much." Brittany glared at the girl who was giving her girlfriend that stupid pet name.

"Ariella Parker, my have I missed your corny nick name for me." Rachel joked laughing then the girls heard clearing of the throat.

"Oh sorry Mr. Shue these are my best friends from California Kalaeia and Ariella Parker. They are going to be joining me at McKinley for now on." Both girls waved at the group then Ariella whispered in Rachel's ear making her laugh nodding and stared at her with a huge smile.

Brittany frowns seeing the way Ariella is staring at Rachel like she wanted to kiss her and she had to stop it before she beats the girl up.

"Can they sing and if so maybe they should try out for Glee club?" Brittany spoke up glancing at Ariella strongly. Both twins nodded and Rachel sat down next to Brittany who grabs her hand and kept her close. Both girls talked to the band and they nodded and started the song.

_**Kalaeia**_/_Ariella_/**Both.**

Kalaeia starts singing first and Puck couldn't take his eyes off her seeing how hot she looked because it was a total badass look.

_**You were unaware that diamonds came with debt.  
Ironic sure but that's the way it is, got my vows off the internet.**_

Ariella sang next glancing at Rachel dancing to the beat and Kalaeia rolled her eyes dancing to the beat knowing all about her sister's major crush on their best friend.

_You say, "Crying weakens my immune system."  
But don't forget that if you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not.  
I said, "If you pray for me,  
I'll pray for you, and cash flow too, why not?"_

Both twins sang together dancing to the beat and Rachel glanced at them surprised that they picked this song to sing but liked it sort of.

**It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,  
Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying.  
Was a black wedding,  
You could hear the organs but,  
no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs.  
Dumb people swore they saw the devil.  
While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.  
It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.**

Kalaeia starts again and glanced over at the people smiling at them dancing to the beat.

_**So, you're finally viewing this at 5 foot 6.**_  
_**It's not all "roses" like your momma said,**_  
_**We're not spoon fed anymore.**_  
_**So you gonna tell, all our kids I was an "accident,"**_  
_**Ironic, sure, but that's the way you act when you're upset,**_  
_**so let's take this outside.**_

_We see our mirrors from outside.  
And he said, "We are only pride.  
We stay hidden all our lives."_

**It was a black wedding you could hear the organs,**  
**Not the violins or the words the Pope was saying, was a black wedding,**  
**You could hear the organs but, no drunken snoring or real hallelujahs. **  
**Dumb people swore they saw the devil. **  
**While most prayed they wouldn't last a winter.**  
**It was a black wedding,**  
**throw those blessings all around.**

Brittany was freaked out by their song choice but they sounded pretty good.

_**What else is there to know when our Bible's here?**_  
_**What else is there to know when your Bible's here?**_

_There are no lies to find when the page is bare.  
What else is there to know when your tax is shared?_

They stared at each other smiling at each other while finishing up their song and everybody was impressed and a little spooked out by their song.

_Outside. _  
_We see our mirrors from outside._

_**And he said, "We are only pride.**_  
_**We stay hidden all our lives."**_

Rachel wasn't surprised at their song choice because her best friends were into that kind of dark music but they were still her best friends.

"You have friends who listen to music like this baby?" Brittany whispered glancing at her. Rachel looked at her nodding.

"Yes I know it's odd but they are very nice girls and they don't always listen to this kind of music." Brittany nods still unsure about them and kissed her cheek.

**It was a black wedding you could hear the organs play,**  
**(_But not the_) words the Pope was saying.**  
**Was a black wedding you could hear the organs not,**  
**no drunken snoring or real Hallelujahs.**  
**The Grave digger said, "It's this cathedral."**  
**They drank holy water like it was the last supper.**  
**It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.**

Ariella glanced back at Rachel and frowned slightly seeing her whispering in some blonde haired girl's ear and she looked so in love as the girl kissed her cheek.

**(_What else is there to know when your Bible's here_?)**  
**It was a black wedding, throw those blessing all around.**  
**(**_What else is there to know when your tax is shared?_**)**  
**It was a black wedding, throw those blessings all around.**

They finished and everybody clapped for them. "Wow girls that was a very interesting song and your voices were great. Weclome to Glee club." Mr. Shue tells them.

Santana glanced over at Brittany to see her looking angry at that Ariella girl who seems to have eyes for Rachel Berry. She wasn't going to let this girl mess up her best friend's relationship with her girlfriend Rachel and she was going to make sure Ariella stayed just friends with Rachel.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were ****Warrior** by Kesha and Black Wedding by Meg and Dia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's POV.**

I've never been jealous in my whole life. Sure when me and Santana were trying to figure out our feelings for each other. She dated other people and so did I but with Rachel Berry back in my life. I want to keep her in my life and now I feel like I have to compete against this Ariella Parker girl. She might seem like one of those goth type girls byut she was this stunningly attractive girl with this good looking figure with huge boobs and grayish blue eyes that can't seem to roam anywhere but my girlfriend.

I glanced over at the new girls and I didn't like how Ariella was rubbing her hand up and down my baby's thigh as she listened to the teacher and I smile slightly when I see Rachel push her hand away. I'm the only one that is allowed to do that so that makes me happy that Rachel pushed her away.

The bell rings a 10 minutes later and I get up grabbing my backpack and walked out waiting for Rachel to join me so we can enjoy some alone time since it's free period and then I heard her laugh along with two other laughs and felt numb because they were still here.

Rachel,Kalaeia and Ariella all walk out and stares at me. Rachel moves closer to me after handing her books to her friends and snaked her arms around my neck hugging me and I smiled melting into her embrace and ran my hands down her waist and held her. Man she smells like strawberries today and I love that scent on her.

"Wow for friends you two seem to be hugging for a long time." I stiffed up hearing that voice and slowly opened my eyes to see both twins staring at me with a light smile.

Rachel pulls back slowly and smiled up at me before turning her hand and leans against me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Were allowed to hug aren't we?" Rachel said to them lacing her fingers into mine. She looked so beautiful to me.

"Of course your allowed to hug people but I've never seen a hug that long between two friends unless you were more then that." Ariella said with a fake smile.

"Well that's because were are more then just friends girls. This is Brittany Pierce my first true love and my last." I smiled at them nicely not even caring that a few minutes ago I wanted to strangle Ariella but to have my girlfriend in my arms is just making me in daze as I held her close.

"Wait this was the girl you couldn't shut up about Rae?" Kalaeia said giving us a look of surprise. She was talking about me while she was in California? aww how sweet.

"Yes Laeia this is the girl I couldn't shut up about but now I'm back in the place where I belong." I grinned so happy that we were back together.

"Well I hope you two are happy together. Come on Kalaeia I suddently don't want to be here anymore and nice to know that your not dating somebody that was imaginary, see you at home Rachykins and bye Barbie." Ariella said glaring at me before walking off.

"It's Brittany bitch and I'm completely real so remember that." I yelled wanting to flip her off and she turns around glaring at me.

"Whatever you say Barbie, Kalaeia Parker lets go now." Ariella yelled back looking pissed.

"Sorry about my sister Brittany. You two are cute together and I can't wait to hear more about this relationship." Kalaeia said with a smile then walked off to catch up with her sister.

"Am I going to have a problem with her being here trying to steal you?" I asked pulling away and just wrapped one of my arms arouhd her waist.

"Again with the jealousy thing? Ariella is a bitchy girl who does have a nice bone in her body but I think having her dad being shipped off is effecting her. I only have eyes for you okay?" I nod sighing.

"No pouting Bunny. How about we go out dinner at breadstixs tonight and you can complain to me all you want about how it's unfair that I won't tell you about what me and Mike are doing for our duet." I liked that idea.

"Can I complain now?" I whined playfully as we walked to the choir room where we normally make out before lunch.

"Anything you want dear but I still won't tell you anything but trust me your going to want to jump my bones after that and I'll let you in your comfortable bed." I grin.

**At The Berry House.**

Ariella and Kalaeia were in Rachel's room looking around sitting on her bed in their night clothes waiting for her to show up from her date with Brittany.

"Can you believe Rachel got back together with that girl?" Ariella complained for the 10th time to her sister.

"Oh shup up already about Rachel and Brittany together. I've never seen Rachel this happy in her life so get over your damn crush on her." Kalaeia groaned.

"No sis because Rachel Berry belongs in my arms and not that cheerleaders arms. trust me she will be mine in no time." Kalaeia just ignored her and focused on her homework that she was doing on her best friends bed.

Ariella rolled her eyes before looking around more and saw a picture of Rachel and Brittany kissing recently and she glared at it.

"You better watch your back Brittany Pierce." Ariella muttered then she was hit with a pillow.

"Oh shut the fuck up already because everybody knows that you can't fight for shit Ella." Ariella glared at her sister before going back to her homework.

**Find out what happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Ariella stood outside at 10:15 at night with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in her hand. Hiram and Leroy were asleep and Kalaeia was on the phone with her boyfriend so she snuck out and took her late night smoke wondering when Rachel was coming home from her date with her cheerleader girlfriend. She really never liked cheerleaders at her old school and she doesn't like them now at her new one. She took a good look at Brittany and knew she was pretty, tall, bubbly and just Rachel's type in a girl but it made her the damn chick because Rachel won't give her a chance. She sees a car pull up and knows it's Rachel but she wasn't going to stop smoking.

Rachel gets out of her car with her car keys and locks the door for the night and saw Ariella standing there with a cigarette in her hand smoking it.

"What did I tell you about smoking that crap? Ariella it could kill you." Rachel took the cigarette out of her mouth while grabbing the lighter and the pack.

"Hey bitch give me those back. I can't get to sleep without smoking now give them back or fucking join me take your pick?" Ariella tried to take them but Rachel moved away.

"You know I will never smoke unlike you, Jazzy and Ryder. This can kill you but I'm too much a bitch to understand right?" Rachel spats.

"Oh please like we give a damn if smoking kills us. Were all not good two shoes like you, Kalaeia, Byron, Raevyn and Kyler. Give them now or I'll force you to smoke." Rachel glared at her and handed them back but kept the lit one and throw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"I have plenty more to smoke princess." Rachel shook her head rolling her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem that has you acting like a total bitch to me when I've done nothing wrong?" Ariella didn't want to tell her about her feelings or fight with her.

"Nothing I'm just moody alright? time of the month I guess." She lied because she just got finished with that.

"Lier. I know you just got finished with it so tell me the truth." She looked at her and sighs.

"How could you just jump back into her arms like that after what happened to Abigail?" Rachel sighs knowing what she was talking about.

"Look it shook me up with Abigail died but we were broken up and good friends at that time. Abby knew that my heart wasn't fully into her because Brittany owns my heart and what happened between you two today was kind of cold don't you think?" Ariella wasn't going to be sorry for being a bitch to Brittany.

"I'm not going to say sorry for calling her Barbie Rachel. She looks like one a dumb one if you ask me and she's a cheerleader?" She said. Rachel looked at her sighing.

"Ariella why are you so against me being with Brittany? She's very sweet and wants to get to know you and Kalaeia." Ariella didn't feel like smoking anymore and throw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"I want to be with you okay? I've wanted to be with you since the moment I've met you but you were so into dating other girls to even noticed that I was hurting inside and then when I moved here thinking I had a chance? you punch me in my heart telling me that you got back together with your first love and childhood best friend. I don't like her Rachel and I'm never going to like her because she has the girl I want but I'm not giving up Berry. You will be mine and Brittany will be the one heartbroken."

She tells her before walking into the house leaving a shocked Rachel standing there. How blind could she be not seeing this? Ariella was in love with her?

Rachel walked into her house locking up for the night and walked upstairs ignoring the hurt look on Ariella's face as walked into the other guest room and Rachel closed her door trying to figure out why she never seen the way her best friend looked at her.

She needed time to think about this but she does know one thing. Brittany Pierce was her soulmate and she loved her and would never cheat on her for anybody but to hear Ariella tell her that she wanted to be with her and that she would fight for her really confused her .

**Find out what happens next and sorry it's short but the next one will be longer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Rachel was sleeping in her room not hearing her door open then close and then the side of her bed moves a little making her stir in her sleep but she keeps her eyes closed trying to sleep more before her alarm goes off for school. The person wrapped their arm around her waist and slips their hand up her shirt rubbing circles across her stomach.

Rachel slowly opens her tired eyes and smiled tiredly seeing her girlfriend laying next to her looking comfortable.

"Britt what are you doing here in my bed?" She whispers. Brittany moves closer and rests her head against hers.

"No school today for any of us due to a two day teacher's conference so I asked my mom to drop me off here with some clothes for when we do get up and your dads let me in when I rang the door bell and here I am. your happy I'm here right Rachie?" Brittany said softly. Rachel nodded so happy that she gets to sleep more but she's also glad she gets to sleep next to the girl she's madly in love with.

"Of course I'm happy your here baby. I was just surprised to feel fingers caressing my stomach. That felt good by the way." Brittany grins doing it again making Rachel close her eyes moaning slightly and moved closer to her to the point where she's now on Brittany's stomach.

"I can't wait to wake up to you every morning and night when we move to New York and start our lives together." Brittany says softly running her hands through her girlfriend's messy bed hair. Rachel smiles staring into her blue eyes.

"Did you ever do these cute things with Santana?" Brittany held hands with Santana, kissed her, had some cuddle and sexy times with her but she's never ran her fingers through Santana's hair or pop up at her house at a random time in the morning.

"Not all ways but I'm glad to be doing these things with you Rae." Rachel sighs closing her eyes sighing so content with life.

"I can't wait to spend the whole day with you. I love spending time with you." Rachel whispers with her eyes closed.

"Same here babe. I hope we can actually have sexy time soon." Brittany whispers back and Rachel looked at her smiling.

"I promise when we do it will be perfect just like our first time together." Brittany liked the sound of sharing that special bond they once shared.

Brittany covers both of them falling asleep holding her lover close. At 11:00 both Rachel and Brittany get up after falling back to sleep and walk downstairs together and Rachel saw Ariella sitting in the living room looking at the tv with Kalaeia on the couch.

"Great what is dumb cheerleader Barbie doing here at this time?" Ariella mutters glancing up at the couple from her spot on the couch. Rachel glanced at Ariella then at Brittany who looked like she was ready to attack Ariella.

"Quit calling my girlfriend a dumb cheerleader Barbie before I slap you Ariella." Ariella was about to speak up when Kalaeia gave her a look to just shut up and Ariella sighs staying quiet.

"Come on Britt lets go have some make some breakfast." Brittany smiles liking that idea then glanced at Ariella seeing her glaring at her hard and did the same back.

"Just ignore her baby and lets go into the kitchen to make our breakfast." Rachel whispers into her ear and Brittany looks away from her new enemy and walked into the kitchen with her girlfriend.

**In The Kitchen.**

Brittany didn't like that Rachel's best friend kept on giving her these stupid names and glaring at her. It was like she was jealous of her and wanted her dead so she could have Rachel all to herself.

"What's the deal with Ariella giving me dirty looks and calling me a dumb cheerleader barbie?" Brittany asked as Rachel got started on making Vegan friendly pancakes.

Rachel turns around and sighs and Brittany already didn't like the sound of this.

"She told me that she wanted to be with me and has wanted to be with me since she's known me and that I punched her in the heart telling me. she knew that I've been thinking about you when I was in California and I told them that I planned on getting back together you." Brittany stares at her.

"Aww that's sweet that she has a girl crush on you Rachel. I kind of figured she was jealous of me or us for being together." Rachel sighs.

"Britt she said that she's not going to give up until she has me and that your left heartbroken." Brittany looked down sadly.

"But you would never leave me for her or any girl because our love is stronger to handle anything right?" Rachel walks over to her.

"Bunny I've been in love with you since we were toddlers and as we got older my feelings for you got stronger and we became a couple then I had to move and sure we dated other people but our feelings for each other never faded and I'm tell you this right now that I'm never going to cheat on you or lose my love for you." Brittany looked up and moved closer placing both of her hands on Rachel's cheeks and pressed her lips against hers and Rachel reached up placing her hands on Britt's deepening the kiss.

Rachel slowly pulls away and stares up at Brittany who was staring at her with so much love in her eyes. Rachel smiled back with the same amount of love.

"Britt just know that I love you so much and I'm proud to be called your girlfriend/best friend. I'm the happiest I've ever been when I'm in your arms or kissing you in front of our friends or just going on dates and cuddling or even having sexy time together. You make me feel sexy, loved and special and when I'm not with you? your always on my mind, I feel sad because I don't see your gorgeous blue eyes or your dancers body but I don't get to hear your voice which I love and you make me laugh." Britt smiles.

"No other girl compares to you and I don't want you to ever feel like there is a better choice but yourself because your it for me and everytime I see you it's like falling in love all over again and I need you in my life forever." Rachel tells her with tears in her eyes.

"Everything you just said is how I feel about you Rachie but I can't help but feel jealous of these guys or girls wanting my woman. I know that you will always be mine at the end of the day and they can just stare and try to flirt but they can't have you. Ariella Parker will never have you because she doesn't own your heart like I do."

Rachel wipes her tears kissing her again then they both make breakfast together and Brittany kept her arms around Rachel's waist from behind.

Ariella went to get a drink when she saw Brittany lean down and Rachel looks up and they both shared a sweet tender kiss before pulling back focusing on their breakfast.

She felt tears clouding up her eyes just watching the girl she's been love with kissing somebody else and backed out of the kitchen no longer in the mood for a drink and sat back down next to her sister not once talking because she keeps having the image of Rachel and Brittany kissing each other in her head.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Lima Bean With Santana and Quinn.**

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray both texted Brittany asking if she wanted to hang out at the Lima Bean to just chill since they didn't have school for two days and they haven't heard from her yet. Brittany use to love just hanging out with them at the mall and going to the Lima Bean for drinks but now it seemed like she didn't have time for them because she was all about her girlfriend Rachel Berry. They sort of liked Rachel but they didn't want to just be friends with her because she was dating Britt.

"So Quinn since you no longer have pink hair, your not smoking and you don't hang out with the shanks? why won't you rejoin the cheerios?" Quinn sighs.

"Because my whole high school life I've always been on the cheerios, wore the high pony tail, the uniform, the sneakers and just listened to Sue yell and complain about Glee club this and Mr. Shue that but I'm a Senior in high school and my whole life shouldn't be about winning Prom Queen or being Captain of the cheerios." Santana nods.

"I agree with you but I really do like being on the cheerios,not so much being yelled at by Coach but I look hot in the uniform." Quinn laughs.

"You always think your hot Santana. I mean you had Puck, Sam and Brittany loving you." Santana's smile falters hearing that she had Brittany and now she doesn't.

"Yeah I_ had_ Brittany and now I just have her damn friendship. I've always been in love with her and then it's over." Quinn sighs feeling bad for bringing up their breakup that's been over for about a month now.

"Sorry San but look on the bright side. You've always wanted Brittany to be happy and now she is." Santana frowns.

"I've always wanted her to be happy with me not some other girl like Rachel Berry. She's perfect and brings a smile that reaches B's eyes that she's never done with me and that hurts to know that I could never give her the kind of love that Rachel can give her." San tells her sadly.

"You really aren't over this breakup are you?" She shook her head no because she doesn't know when she'll ever be over this breakup.

"I thought we were going to break up and she would just be friends with Berry but the more days I saw them together I saw them show their attraction for each other and to see them kiss in the hallway really killed me inside." Quinn frowns feeling bad for her friend.

"Have you heard from Britt yet?" Quinn asked forgetting all about her phone being in her purse and Santana checked her phone and saw that she has a text from Brittany and frowns sighing and puts her phone back in her purse.

"She's spending the day with her girlfriend today like always but she would love to hang out with us tomorrow." Santana tells her now more upset.

"You got to cheer up. maybe we can find you a new girlfriend." Quinn says with a smile.

"I really don't want to be dating another girl. I want to be with Brittany." Quinn sighs shaking her head.

"Well that's out of the question remember? she's with Rachel Berry who I think you should get to know when your ready." Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when do you want to be friends with Berry? she's the enemy Quinn Fabray. I thought you were on my side?" Quinn sighs.

"I'm on nobody's side Santana but I really think you should start moving on because Rachel and Brittany aren't breaking up any time soon." She tells her truthly.

"Your not helping with the whole best friend deal. Rachel Berry is not the kind of person I want to be friends with and I'm not going to be friends with the girl that stole my girlfriend." Santana spats glaring at her.

"Santana ask yourself was she really yours to begin with? She might have been yours here but was her feelings and heart yours?" Santana looked down taking a sip of her drink trying to think in she noticed Brittany acting different around her when they were together.

"Seriously think about moving on with your life and get out there and date somebody new." Quinn tells her.

"Like who Quinn?" She just shrugged not saying a word because she doesn't have the answers for that question.

"Whoever you want besides Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana groans leaning back against her chair hating that she was now single her Senior year.

"I really don't know yet but I'll tell you what? I'm not going to be single forever and I'm going to be with a woman who I'll be lucky to have." Quinn grins.

"I'm sure you'll be happy but I think you should just focus on just passing classes and going to the college you want, Glee club, your friends and family." San nods.

** At The Berry House.**

Ariella was sitting on her bed in the guest room when there was a knock on the door and she yells come in and Rachel walks in alone since Brittany was getting to lknow Kalaeia downstairs as they watched a movie that both girls picked out. Ariella stared at her then looked down.

"What do you want Rachel?" Rachel walks over to her and sits down sighing.

"I want to know if we still have a friendship?" Ariella stared at her confused but sighs knowing what she's talking about.

"Were always going to have a friendship Rachel. I'm a hard headed bitch and everybody knows that but I still have a soft side." Rachel knows that.

"I know that Ariella but you made it clear that you were going to try to steal me away from my girlfriend." She knows damn well what she said.

"So what?" Rachel scuffs.

"So what? that's all you can say is so what Ariella Parker?" She glanced at her.

"What do you want me to say Rachel Berry?" She snapped.

"Nothing because your going to hear me talk first then your going to speak." Ariella starts to speak up but Rachel put her hand up.

"I said I'm fucking talking right now. You must of not been listening when I told you that I've been in love with Brittany for years and my feelings for her were still there but we couldn't be together at that time because I was in California while she was here. I dated other girls but they are not Brittany and I'm sorry that you got your heart broken in the end but you flirt with me, try to kiss, sing me love songs and try to ask me out on dates and my answer will always be no because I'm not the kind of person that would cheat on my girlfriend." Ariella stayed quiet trying to fight her tears.

"I know it's hard to hear this but you can't just tell me that my girlfriend is going to end up heart broken when I don't plan on hurting her just because you want me to be your girlfriend." Ariella looked at her with tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you Aries no matter what as my best friend but we can't be together like that and I don't want to be! I need my best friends for life by my side and you will find somebody that will have feelings that return yours but that person isn't going to be me and I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Rachel said softly then starts singing.

_**It's probably what's best for you**_  
_**I only want the best for you**_  
_**And if I'm not the best, then you're stuck**_

_**I try to sever ties and I,**_  
_**Ended up with wounds to bind**_  
_**Like you're putting salt in my cuts**_  
_**And I just ran out of band-aids**_  
_**I don't even know where to start**_

_**'Cause you can't bandage the damage,**_  
_**You never really can fix a heart**_

Ariella keeps starts singing next looking right at Rachel who reaches for her hand and held it and Ariella lets her.

_Even though I know what's wrong,_  
_How can I be so sure_  
_If you never say what you feel, feel_  
_I must have held your hand tight,_  
_You didn't have the will to fight_  
_I guess you needed more time to heel_

**Baby I just ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**

Rachel looked at her giving her a comforting smile and sings to her. Ariella smiles lightly wiping her tears.

_**You must be a miracle,**_  
_**Walk up, swearin' up and down,**_  
_**You can't fix whats been broken**_

_Please don't give my hopes up, no no_  
_Baby, tell me how could you,_  
_Be so cruel_

They both sing together with tears in their eyes because they are sorry and sad at the same time.

**It's like you're putting salt on my cuts**  
**Baby, I ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**  
**'Cause you can't bandage the damage**  
**You never really can fix a heart**  
**Baby, I ran out of band-aids**  
**I don't even know where to start**

_**'Cause you can't bandage the damage  
You never really can fix a heart  
Oh no no no no**_

Rachel moves closer her and Ariella wraps her arms around and they hold each other finishing up the song.

_You never really can fix a heart_  
_Oh no no no no_

_**You never really can fix heart**  
...You never really can fix my heart_

They just hold each other then Ariella takes a deep breath before speaking up.

"I might be upset and heartbroken that your never going to return those feelings for me but your not going to lose me as your best friend. Your stuck with me and I know what I said last night but I was just jealous and angry, sure it's going to take some time for me to get use to Brittany but I'll try beging alot more nicer to her from now on if it means your my best friend still and you still love me the same way." Rachel smiles sadly.

"That's all I ask Aries is for you to try like the rest of our friends when they visit and I'll always love you like a sister. I need you in my life no matter what." They hug more.

"Still no romantic feelings huh?" Ariella joked lightly and Rachel rolls her eyes shaking her head.

"Nope darling. Still just friendship love between us and hopefully forever because I need you to be a good girl and try to get to know my girlfriend." Ariella nods.

"I'll try because I love you Rachykins but if she breaks your heart, I'll kick her ass." Rachel knows this because their best friends.

"I know lovely I know you or any of our friends will because they all love me but I can also take care of myself but I really don't think that's going to be a problem since me and Brittany are happy and in a great place in our relationship." She tells her and Ariella sighs nodding.

"I believe you are girlie and I'm sorry for being selfish and only thinking about my feelings." Ariella said sighing.

"Yeah you were being a selfish bitch but we all know how you are but if you keep hurting Brittany's feelings then I'm going to kick your ass myself. see you downstairs when your ready to join us." Rachel tells her before going downstairs.

Brittany looks up to see her girlfriend walking into the room and smiles brightly patting the spot next to her and Rachel sits down pecking her lips.

"Hey baby how was your talk with Ariella?" Brittany asked holding her close as they cuddled up to each other.

"It was good talk, we talked, sang, cried and talked some more. I think everything is going to be okay one step at a time." Brittany and Kalaeia smile.

"Good because you two are not the kind of people that fight Rach. I'm glad you and my annoying twin sister are working on your friendship." Kalaeia said with a smile.

"Do you mind if I join you guys as you watch, um Step Up 2?" All three girls looked at Ariella who was standing there.

"Sure but don't you think you should say something to someone first?" Rachel asked staring at her and she looks at Brittany taking a deep breath.

"Um Brittany I'm sorry for being mean to you by calling you a dumb cheerleader barbie. I shouldn't have judged you before I got to know you." Brittany nods.

"And I'm sorry that I thought you were a two faced bitch that only cared about stealing my girlfriend and hating on me. So I'm sorry too." Britt tells her.

"Well I guess were going to get along one step at a time and I'm glad Rachel has you." Rachel grins liking that her two best friends are going to get along.

"I'm lucky to have her back and I hope we can all be friends even if were both jealous of each other." Brittany gets up and hugs her.

"I'm a hugger if your wondering so except my hug as a truce of just being kind to each other and trying." Brittany whispers to her and Ariella just hugs her then they pull back staring at her.

"Brittany I really do hope we can be kind to each other and maybe when were ready we can be friends because we have a whole year together before were all to college and I know you don't want Rachel upset if we don't get along and I don't want her upset either so what do you say?" Brittany grins.

"I like that idea very much and I love my girlfriend and just so you know if you ever try to kiss her I'll be very angry." Britt tells her before sitting back down.

"Thank you." Rachel mouthed to her best friend who smiles back saying your welcome before sitting down.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Day With Unholy Trinity.**

Brittany drove to Santana's house to spend the day with her friends. She promised that she wouldn't leave her best friend out of her life. She kind of figured that Rachel wanted top spend time with her friends from California. She still didn't trust Ariella around her Rachel knowing that she has feelings for her but she trusted her girlfriend and was going to to keep on trusting her. Brittany pulled up to the house and saw that Quinn's car was in driveway.

She turned her car off after putting it in park and takes the keys out. She get out after taking her seat belt off and gets out of the car then closes it and locks it before going to the front door of Santana's house. She rang the door bell and waited.

The door opens and Brittany smiles brightly seeing Santana and Quinn standing there with smiles on their faces. They let her in and they go to Santana's room.

"So where is your stuff Britt?" She looked at them confused because was she supposed to bring her stuff? she thought they were just hanging out.

"Hello this was a sleepover remember Britt?" She shook her head and Santana sighs rolling her eyes.

"Great this girlfriend of yours is already brainwashing you into forgetting that were having a sleepover or that we have a friendship. I don't like this relationship of yours, it's making you spend less time with me and Quinn and more on her." Britt frowns staring at both of them.

"You both don't know Rachel that well and you think she's brainwashing me? try getting to know her better then see if she's that way. I can't believe you of all people Santana are talking trash about my girlfriend. I'm not talking about your girlfriend." Santana looks at her.

"I don't have a girlfriend Brittany." Brittany nods.

"That's right you don't have a girlfriend so stop talking about mine." Santana stares at her sadly.

"I would have had one if she never showed up." Brittany shook her head.

"We would have broken up at some point Santana. You can't blame that on her because I was part of it aswell. I was going to break up with you but you did it for me. I know it hurts to see me in the hallway at school holding hands and kissing her but I'm happy." Quinn looked at Santana.

"I know I broke up with you but that doesn't mean it was easy for me. I wanted our relationship to work but we can't always get what we want." Brittany sighs.

"I didn't come here to get talked back into getting back together with you Santana and I can't believe your helping her Quinn. I thought you two were my best friends and would be happy for me no matter what?" Quinn looks at Santana then looks back at Brittany.

"We are your best friends, I don't think Santana is trying to get you back Britt. I think she's just concerned that you spend more time with Rachel then you do with us but I know you don't mean it and were hanging out more." Santana looked at Quinn annoyed.

"No I want her to break up with Berry and get back together with me. I can tell that Berry's friend from California likes her so maybe they should be together?"

Quinn frowns in jealousy hearing that Santana still wants to be with Brittany even though she's with Rachel. Brittany scuffs annoyed.

"I never thought you were blind to see what's in front of you. There was two reason why were no longer together. One was that I was still in love with Rachel and two Quinn here wants to be with you and your breaking her heart. I'm out of here." Brittany gets up and leaves.

Santana looked at Quinn and saw her looking heart broken. She had didn't know how clueless she was until Brittany pointed it out.

"Quinn I'm-" She stops talking when Quinn puts her hand up and sighs angerily.

"Save your sorry because I don't want to hear it Santana. I've given you plenty of clues but you just brushed it off. You made it pretty clear where your heart is. It's with Brittany and I'm always going to be in the friendzone with you. You know what don't talk to me until you figure out what you want."

Quinn gets up and grabs her stuff and doesn't even bothering looking at Santana and leaves.

**The Next Day.**

Santana stood at her locker watching Quinn walk down the hallway talking to Mercedes and Kurt about something, ignoring her and she felt alone.

"Hey Quinn." Quinn turned her head and stared at her and stared at her sadly shaking her head and walked down the hallway with her friends.

She frowns and sighs turning to walk to her class when she saw Brittany and Rachel walking down the hallway holding hands smiling at each other talking.

"Hey Brittany and Rachel." She said nicely but Brittany just glares at her and pulled Rachel down the hallway ignoring her.

"Hi Santana." Rachel said from down the hallway before scolding her girlfriend for being childish but got why she was angry with her.

"I guess I really need to figure out what I want before I lose both girls in my life." Santana mutters before going to her class.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Lunch.**

Rachel was talking to Kalaeia and Ariella while enjoying her vegan friendly lunch talking about a test coming up and Brittany's speech for Class President tomorrow when Brittany herself walked over to them with a salad and water bottle and sat down. The twins looked at her lunch and raised an eyebrow.

"Are cheerleaders supposed to eat boring salad all the time or are just you trying to starve yourself?" Rachel glared at Ariella before looking at her girlfriend.

"Ignore them baby, they are just annoyed that they had to come back to school after being off for two days." Rachel said smiling at her and leans over pecking her girlfriend's cheek.

"Whatever. I'm not in the the mood for Ariella's bitchy ways. If I want to eat salad then I can." Rachel frowned at the tone of her voice and grabbed her hand but Brittany pushed her away.

"Look I get your angry at her for what happened yesterday but why are you taking it out on me?" She asked. Britt sighs whispering that she's sorry.

"I really am sorry for taking it out on you." Rachel just nods staring at her.

"Why are you so angry anyways? it's not like she's going to break us up Brittany." She nods taking a bite of her food.

"Unless you let her break us up baby but that's not what you want right?" Brittany looks at her girlfriend and shook her head grabbing her hand.

"No it's _not_ what I want Rachy. I'm happy and madly in love with you. Santana doesn't own my heart like you do." Rachel looks at her and gives her a small smile.

Ariella fakes gag making Kalaelia poke her in the rib shaking her head and Ariella gasped in pain before slapping her in the arm.

"What the hell Lia, that hurt." Rachel looked at her friends and shook her head.

"Why are you two always picking on each other?" The twins looked at her.

"Were sisters, it's what we do." They say in unison. Rachel giggles before turning back to Brittany who now had her hands resting on her hips. Rachel smiles at her and closed her eyes and felt her girlfriend's lips on hers. They were about to deepen it when they heard somebody clear their throat behind them.

Rachel groans against her lips and Brittany felt the same way but knew they had to pull away. They slowly pulled back and looked up to see Coach Sue standing there looking at them awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to stop this little makeout session but some of the students don't want to see you two making out all lunch. tone it down." Sue said before walking off.

"I like that woman, atleast somebody said what I was thinking." Ariella said laughing then stopped when Kalaeia, Brittany and Rachel all glare at her.

"What? look I'm not a total bitch but I really don't want to see you two making out 24/7 of the day." Ariella said before eating her food.

Rachel and Brittany held onto each others hands as they had their lunch and gave each other flirty looks.

"I love you." Both girls whispered to each other before pecking each others lips then talked to the other girls.

**In Santana's POV.**

That should be me she was kissing but instead it's Rachel she's kissing. I do want her to be happy but I can't believe how clueless I've been. I should have known that Quinn was into me. I mean she was upset when I told her that me and Brittany were offically dating last year but she covered it so well.

Then it was the hints that me and her should start dating. I always thought Quinn was gorgeous and beautiful but I didn't think she thought of us as a couple since we always fight but were still best friends.

I see Quinn walking past me and I sigh wishing both girls would talk to me but I know they aren't going to talk to me until I figure out my feelings. Brittany has always been my girl that I thought I would be with forever but I knew there was something in our way and that was Rachel now that I think of it. I will always love B but Quinn gets me and isn't scared to call me on my bullshit. We would be perfect together but I really do need to stop and think about who I want a girlfriend.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Friday.**

It was time for Mike's and Rachel's duet since the others but Finn and Quinn and Mike and Rachel have gone and Brittany was excited to see what her girlfriend was doing.

**Mike**/_Rachel_/_**Both.**_

"Alright Mike and Rachel will go first then Quinn and Finn will go last then I'll decide who win the coupons to Breadstixs." Mr. Shue tells them before taking his seat.

Mike walks into the room first wearing black jeans, a black and white shirt, a black hat with converses on his feet and he looks down posing.

Rachel struts into the room after him wearing sexy black tights, a black leotard over the tights with a sexy maroon top that was half off her shoulder. She has on black heels, Her makeup was dark and her hair was down in wilded curls. She gets behind not facing the group and pose.

The music starts and the band starts as they whisle as Mike dances while doing short breathes and snapping.

1! 2! 3!

Rachel spins around now facing the room snapping her own fingers doing a few dances steps then posed as Mike sang.

**When I look into your eyes, I'm a Trouble Maker**

Rachel turns to the group and does a sexy dance move while singing then faced Mike.

_When I stand next to you, I'm a Trouble Maker_

He danced his way closer to her wrapping one of his arms around her waist and another one is placed on her cheek singing to her which Tina, Ariella and Brittany weren;t happy about.

**Little by little, more more more**

Rachel gives Mike a sexy look singing, sliding her fingers up his shoulder.

_As we go on, more more more_

They sing together while doing the steps they came up with that Brittany and Tina finally got what they were talking about in the hallway because they Mike was behind Rachel as she shakes her hips dancing and he placed his on on her hips almost holding her and then they turned their bodys and Rachel sticks her hand out and he holds it looking like he was about to kiss her but she turns her head then they have their backs against each other moving their arms.

_**Now I can't help my heart either**_

_**I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me**_  
_**I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me**_  
_**I will steal your lips and run far away**_  
_**I'm a Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!**_

Rachel turns around and slowly shakes her hips in a sexy way while Mike placed his hand on her ass a little as she shakes her hips then he pushes her to the other side of him.

**Trouble Maker!**

She spins around moving closer to him, wrapping her arm around his neck smirking at the group singing her part while his back faced the group.

_Trouble Maker!_

Rachel pushes him away going a little back away from him while he danced singing his part which made the group cheer and clap their hands to the beat.

**Trouble Maker!**

_Trouble Maker!_

Rachel struts back to the front and starts singing/rapping her solo which shocks the group and she danced around Mike while doing this.

_ I will bite your heart and run away like a cat_  
_You will keep getting irritated, so come to me and get mad_  
_My sexy walk ignites the inside of your head_

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off her girlfriend as she stands off to the side swaying her hips while Mike does his solo.

**The slight skinship - your eyes on your face say you can't take it anymore**  
**As I go on, you'll fall even deeper - I like you the more I get to know you baby**  
**I think I am drunk with thoughts of you Lady**  
**I never never never stop!**

Mike walked over to his duet partner and grabbed her hand and they go back to singing the part of the song doing the same same dance steps then they do different ones.

_**I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me**_  
_**I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me**_  
_**I will steal your lips and run far away**_  
_**I'm a Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!**_

******Trouble Maker!**

_Trouble Maker!_

**Trouble Maker!**

_Trouble Maker!_

Mr. Shue stared at Mike and Rachel surprised at how good of singers and dancers they are together and was really impressed with Mike's voice because he hardly ever sings.

**How can I put you in my heart (Trouble Maker)**  
_Now I will go wherever my heart takes me_  
**_I never never stop!_**  
**_I can't stop_**

Mike does a dance solo then Rachel joins him and everybody is cheering for them loving it. Brittany had a huge loving smile on her face watching her girlfriend dance like this. This was something that surprised her.

**_I'll keep being in front of you so you can't forget me_**  
**_I'll keep shaking your heart so you can't escape me_**  
**_I will steal your lips and run far away_**  
**_I'm a Tro ble! Trouble! Trou! Trouble Maker!_**

Rachel stayed with Mike and danced with him with her arms around his neck as they faced the group singing and everybody was loving it.

Santana,Quinn and Finn had a scolded looks on their faces because they didn't think that Mike and Rachel were going to be this good.

**Trouble Maker!**  
_Trouble Maker!_  
**Trouble Maker!**  
_Trouble Maker!_

They dance together and at the end Mike has his arm around her waist facing the group while Rachel isn't facing the group with her arm around his neck and they both pose like that when it was over then everybody cheered clapping. Both Brittany and Tina were glad the dance was over. Mr. Shue stood up clapping his hands.

"That was fantastic Mike and Rachel. I've never heard that song before but I loved it and the dancing was amazing." They tell him that it was a song in a different langage but they did it English.

"Well it was amazing, right guys?" They all nodded clapping in jealousy because they knew that Mike and Rachel were really good.

Mike and Rachel sat down together and Brittany frowns not liking that her girlfriend wasn't sitting with her but wasn't going to make a big deal about it.

_Quinn_/**Finn/**_**Both.**_

"Alright last is Quinn and Finn." The group clapped and both of them stand in the front and the music starts.

_Uh  
Eh  
Another shot of whiskey please bartender  
Keep it coming til I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (no no no no)_

_Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh huh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard_

Who am I kidding?  
I know what I'm missing

Santana stared at Quinn as she sings and felt like this was song was towards her and sighs sadly listening.

_Oh, I had my heart set on you_  
_But nothing else hurts like you do_  
_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_And I waited and waited so long_  
_For someone who'll never come home_  
_It's my fault to think you'd be true (yeah, yeah)_  
_I'm just a fool_  
_(Yeah)_

Finn sang next while Quinn stays quiet until her next part comes.

**I say that I don't care**  
**And walk away whatever**  
**And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)**  
**But that's just me trying to move on without you**

Both of them stare at each other singing together.

_**But who am I kidding?**_  
_**I know what I'm missing**_

**_I, I had my heart set on you_**  
**_But nothing else hurts like you do_**  
**_Who knew that love was so cruel_** _(yeah, yeah, yeah_)  
_**And I waited and waited so long**_  
_**For someone who'll never come home**_  
_**It's my fault to think you'd be true**_ (_yeah, yeah_)

Santana felt eyes on her and looked up to see Quinn staring at her strongly.

**I'm just a fool**

**For holding onto something that's  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost**

_I should've have let it go_  
_Held my tongue_  
_Kept my big mouth shut_  
_'Cause now everything is just wrong_**, _wrong, wrong_**

Quinn looks away from Santana, fighting her tears and sang to Finn finishing up the song.

_**I'm just a fool**_  
_A fool for you_  
_I'm just a** fool**_

**_I, I had my heart set on you_**  
**_But nothing else hurts like you do_**  
**_Who knew that love was so cruel_** (_yeah, yeah_, **_yeah_**)  
_**And I waited and waited so long**_  
_For someone who'll never come home_  
_**It's my fault to think you'd be true** _(_yeah, yeah_)  
_**I'm just a fool**_  
_**I'm just a fool**_  
_**I'm just a fool**_

**_It's my fault to think you'd be true_ **(_yeah, yeah_, **yeah**)  
_I'm just a fool_

They end the song and everybody cheered and clapped for them as they took their seats. The whole group was waiting for Mr. Shue to pick the winners.

"Okay I've heard everybody sing and watched you all danced and you didn't make it easy for me to pick. The winners are Mike and Rachel and Quinn and Finn with a tie."

Santana glared at the two groups not believing she wasn't part of that tie and everybody clapped for them.

Rachel and Mike hugged each other then got up and got the one set of couppns from Mr. Shue then Mike picks Rachel up making her laugh.

"I told you were so going to win this Rach." Mike whispered in Rachel's ear smiling. Rachel giggles nodding.

"We tied Mike but were still winners and that's fine by me." Rachel whispers back hugging him. Quinn and Finn take the other set of coupons and thank him before taking their seats to pick a day when they should

Brittany cleared her throat loudly seeing that Mike's hand was still on her girlfriend's waist. Mike pulls back putting her back down and smiles awkwardly before whispering into Rachel's ear and she nods grinning before walking out of the room to change her clothes.

"Alright guys that's it for our duets. Next week were going to start working on songs for Sectionals, have a great weekend." Mr. Shue tells them before the bell rings.

Rachel comes back a few minutes later wearing the same top but she has a black bra under it with a pair of black skinny jeans on and she's still wearing the same black heels,her clothes are in her bag and walked over to Mike talking to him for a second about what day they should go and then he goes over to Tina and they walk out with some of the others.

Ariella and Kalaeia walked out saying that they will see her at home. Brittany grabs her bag and walked over to her girlfriend.

"That was amazingly sexy Rachy, I had no idea it was going to be that hot of a number you two were doing." Brittany says winking at her and slipped her fingers into Rachel's hand.

"Didn't I tell you that that it was going to be a number that you couldn't take your eyes off me baby?" Brittany nods remebering her say that and pecks her lips.

Santana stared at them sighing softly then glanced at Quinn who was softly talking to Lori and didn't like how close they were getting to know each other.

She decided that Brittany was no longer what she wanted in a relationship, sure friendship is fine but that was it.

She wanted Quinn Fabray to give her a chance and hopefully she could have her. Santana watched Brittany and Rachel hold hands as they walked out of the room.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a second?" Lori glanced at Quinn talking to her softly and she nods before Lori walks out.

Santana glanced at Lori as she leaves then turns back to her and sighs awkwardly.

"So are you and Lori starting something or whatever?" Quinn sighs.

"Not that it's any of your business but were just friends because she knows that I have feelings for somebody else." Santana frowns.

"Oh never mind then." She starts to leave when Quinn grabs her hand.

"Are you that clueless Santana? you know it's you." Santana sighs feeling confused.

"Would you like to go to breadstixs with me right now so we can talk?" She asked hopefully. Quinn smiles slightly.

"I would like that alot." Santana looks back at her and grins as they both walk out and get ready to leave school for the day.

**Find out what happens next songs were Troublemaker by Hyuna & Jang hyun seung but I did the lyrics in English and Just A Fool by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**I'm going to put in what happened on Thursdays episode of Glee in the next chapter. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At Brittany's House.**

Brittany and Rachel were laying on Brittany's bed with their eyes closed and their bodies pressed against each other listening to each other's heart. Rachel was leaning against her girlfriend's chest in just a tank top and sleepshorts while Brittany was also dressed in a tank top and sleepshorts. Brittany had her hand caressing Rachel's stomach while her other hand was playing with her lovers hair.

Ariella and Kalaeia got invited to Mercedes house for a sleepover with Kurt and Tina that night. Brittany's parents were out of town for the weekend and Rory was having a guys night at Puck's house and Trinity had her best friend over and knew not to be in the couples way tonight.

Brittany opened her eyes and smiled softly at how beautiful her girlfriend is. She missed this so much and even though she did cuddle with Santana? it wasn't the same because she missed Rachel's soft skin against hers while they were apart.

"You have no idea how lost I was without you baby." Brittany whispers then kissed her temple. Rachel moans softly listening to her.

"I have a huge idea how you felt because I was the same way." Brittany looks at her and kissed her sweetly making Rachel close her eyes shifting her body so she's facing her more deepening the kiss and Rachel felt her lovers hands roaming her body then squeeze her ass as they made out.

Brittany pulls back breathing hard as was Rachel and they just stared at each other before going back to what they were doing before. A little later they both were breathing hard.

"I think we should have sexy time tonight." Brittany says smirking but frowns when she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"You want to have sexy time with me right?" Rachel nods slowly and she went to take Rachel's shirt off when she pulls away.

"Why are you pulling away from me, I thought you wanted to be with me?" Rachel gets off the bed and stares at her.

"Is that all you think about while were in this relationship?" Brittany pouts shaking her head and got off the bed a little grabbing her hand.

"No baby that's not why were in this relationship. I'm crazy about you Rachel and I just us to have our intimate moment." Rachel looks at her.

"Are you worried that I'm not going to like what I see when I see you naked?" Rachel looked away shyly because her body was different then Santana's and she didn't want to disappoint her so yes she was worried that she wasn't going to like her body naked.

Brittany slipped her arms around her girlfriend's waist pulling her close. "Rachy please look at me baby?" She shook her head no then Brittany got up and stood in front of her.

"Rae you've never been this nervous around me before. Your not fat if that's what your worried about, I love your body and I want to keep loving it as we make love."

She finally looks at her girlfriend and realizes that she's being silly and jumps onto her wrapping her legs around her waist and Brittany holds her smiling brightly and takes her to the bed and they fall back on it.

"I'm sorry for being this way. I'm ready to give you my mind,_ body_ and soul." Brittany smiles lovingly and placed her hand on her cheek caressing it before kissing her lips slowly. Rachel closed her eyes responding to the kiss wrapping her arms around her neck.

After awhile they are both only in their bra and panties with Rachel straddling Britt's lap and she had her hands on the clasp of Rachel's bra and took it off followed by her own bra. Rachel throws the bras somewhere in the room and went back to kissing her sexy girlfriend.

Brittany flipped her over so she was now ontop of Rach and starts placing soft kisses down Rachel's stomach then slowly took off her panties aswell as her own and they both stared at each others naked bodies.

"Fluffy are you sure now is the right time to make love?" Brittany asked staring into her brown eyes. Rachel placed her hand on her cheek and caressed it.

"Bunny I'm more then ready to make love to you, I know I was acting crazy before but now is the time." Brittany loved that answer and kisses her again then as she's about to take Rachel in her arms, her cell phone rings. Both girls groan and ignore it and go back to what they were about to start when the phone rings again.

"Baby I think you should answer it." Rachel tells her annoyed getting under the covers still naked. Brittany sighs picking up her phone and squeals when Rachel slaps her ass.

"Hello?" Brittany asked getting under the covers and Rachel hides under the covers and goes down her her baby's clit and starts sucking on it.

"Hey Britt it's Santana. Me and Quinn are outside your front door. We want to talk about our friendship." Brittany squeals as Rach bites on her then licks her.

"Um-Um d-do we have to do this now?" She asked between her moans. Brittany tries to calm herself as she felt Rae's mouth on her. She wrapped her legs around her neck and she bites her lips holding in her moan.

"Are you okay Brittany?" B heard Santana and Quinn both ask her as they were on the line. Rach straddles her lap and starts sucking on breasts.

"Oh god baby that feels good. keep sucking on them." Brittany moans loving Rachel's mouth on her body.

"Brittany what's going on?" B heard Quinn say and was feeling herself forget all about the girls on the phone as Rachel sucks on her neck.

"Hang up the phone and have sexy time with me before we make love." Rachel demanded wanting to make love to her girlfriend.

"I have to go. bye." She hangs up quickly and puts her phone down for the rest of the night and begins to make out with her lover.

Brittany moans loving Rachel's mouth on her body and flipped them over again spreading her legs showing off her bare glisting pussy that was already wet for her.

"Damn baby I missed seeing you in my control." Rachel moans playing with her own breast as she felt her girlfriend flicking her clit with her magic tongue.

"Ohh baby keep playing with my clit. Oh fuck right there." Rachel moans as Brittany adds a finger, her knees buckled and let out a loud moan as she adds another finger then she cums then she does the same thing with Brittany then they lay their for awhile.

They stared at each other then Brittany sits up pulling Rachel on her and they stare at each other with their fingers laced together and grind their hips together breathing hard.

"Ohh god you feel so good against me." They moaned together not once taking their eyes off each other. They slowly move together as both of their clits rub against each other sweating. Rachel missed being this close to her Bunny and now they were back to where they belonged.

**With Santana and Quinn.**

They stood outside Brittany's house and Santana felt her blood boil knowing what was going on in Brittany's room. Sure her and Quinn were working on getting together but to know that Brittany Pierce was fucking Rachel Berry made her angry and sick to her stomach. She use to do that with her best friend but now she wasn't important to her anymore.

"San I think we should go home. Brittany is clearly busy." Santana looked at her sighing.

"I just realize that Brittany has truly moved on and I don't mean anything to her anymore." Quinn grabbed ahold of her hand shaking her head.

"San that's not true. She's our best friend who's mad at us right now. She has moved on with Rachel but your moving on too." Santana looked at her sighing.

"I know but it still hurts you know. I never thought I would be the one calling Brittany while she's in the middle of having sex with some girl." Quinn chuckles.

"It's very odd because normally it's me calling you guys while your in the middle of screaming each others names." Santana blushed.

"I'm getting cold so how about you come over to my house and we have that sleepover?" Quinn nods agreeing and they go to Santana's house for the rest of the night.

**Find out what happens next .**


	23. Chapter 23

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**On Tuesday at Glee club practice.**

Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray walked into McKinley High holding hands. Others were staring at them surprised but the girls didn't seem to care since they could be out and proud. They went on their first couple of dates over the weekend and yesterday but now they were offically together.

"Are we going to talk to Brittany about our new relationship and work on our friendship?" Quinn asked San as they walked to the morning Glee club practice.

"Yeah we will talk to her but it might be a little awkward for us because of the whole phonecall thing." San says as they walked into the choir room and they took their seats holding hands. Kurt and Blaine walked over to them and start talking.

"Hey are you two offically dating?" Blaine asked them and they nodded with loving smiles on their faces. Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury walked in with smiles on their faces.

Finn wondered where was his girlfriend then noticed that Brittany and Kalaeia were missing too.

"Alright gang Ms. Pillsbury will be helping us out with songs for Sectionals so lets get started." Mr. Shue says staring at the group when a gunshot went off.

They group looked at each other confused with what that noise was then they heard a much louder gunshot go off and screaming and running going on in the hallway.

"Guys spread out and hide. Find a place and hide. Emma help me move things to the door." They all run to the wall scared for their lives. They move things to the door locking it and turn off the lights.

"Guys start texting and tweeting telling them what's going on but don't tell them where we are because shooters have smartphones too. were all just going to stay here okay? we have nowhere to be, we don't know what's out there." They all start texting.

"I love you guys." Mr. Shue tells them. They all heard somebody running then they shake the door then they shake the other door then that person runs off and runs into a a room slamming the door.

Quinn and Santana were sitting by the floor holding onto each other fighting their tears. They looked around and saw Rachel sitting in the corner crying texting. Even though Santana wasn't a fan off Berry, she didn't want her crying this hard.

"Rachel is shaking over there." Quinn looked at her and noticed that she was indeed shaking and crying over in a corner.

She pulled away from Quinn and crawled over to her which scared Quinn crying and she called for her to come back but she doesn't listen and sits next to her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Rachel looked at her surprised with tears falling down her face.

"Brittany, Alaina and Kalaeia aren't here. They all went to the bathroom together and now ." Ariella heard her and starts to panic and shuts up running over to Mr. Shue begging to go find her sister but she was ordered to stay down and she breaks down crying and Puck hugs her. Rachel starts sobbing.

"Shh Berry it's going to be okay. They are going to live through this." San tells her and Rachel just nodded looking down wondering why her girlfriend wasn't answering her phone.

Quinn crawls over to them aswell ignoring Ms. Pillsbury's orders and hugs both girls and Mike were hugging each other in tears.

Kurt hugs his boyfriend so scared for the girls that aren't with them and the other students.

"Guys I'm going to see where the girls are then I'll be right back and where all going to stay here until this is over." They all say stay safe before he leaves the room.

"I really hope he brings them back safe." Rachel whispers sniffling. She gets a text back from Dads telling her to stay strong.

"Look Rach I know I haven't been nice to you since you got here but I think we should be friends now." Rachel looks at Santana not believing her.

"Your only doing this because we might die today, besides you were trying to break up me and Britany so why should I be friends with you." Rach says pulling away from them.

"Rachel where are you going?" Quinn yelled in a whisper seeing the girl that won't bother with her girlfriend crawling away.

"Alway from your girlfriend since she really doesn't want to be my friend." She whispers yells crawling over to Lori and Mercedes hugging them with tears in her eyes.

Santana looked at her girlfriend sighing and Quinn just holds her hand sniffling. They didn't have time to feel guilty.

**In the Bathroom.**

Brittany, Alaina and Kalaeia were hiding in the stalls crying softly wishing they were with the others. They were standing on the toliet so they wouldn't be seen. All three girls were praying and sobbing. Britt thought about her family, her best friends, her glee family and her best friends but mostly she thought about her soulmate Rachel. She needed to be with her but she couldn't because there was crazy person shooting their gun in school.

"Britt are you okay?" Kalaeia and Alaina asked softly in tears. Kalaeia missed her best friends and wanted to be with her sisters because Rachel was like her sister aswell as her twin sister Ariella. Brittany was just crying and couldn't say anything.

"Were going to stay strong Britt, stay strong in there." She just nods her head not in the mood to stay stopped talking when they heard the bathroom door open and slow footsteps walked in. The footsteps stopped and they stayed quiet.

"Brittany, Alaina and Kalaeia?" They all heard Mr. Shue's voice.

"Mr. Shue." They all said in a tearful voice as they got down opening the door and hugged him sobbing. Two other stalls open and there was some other cheerio and a guy.

"Are you all okay?" They nodded. The girls held hands staying close.

"Alright lets go." They nodded staying close and leave the bathroom. They see the SWAT team in the hallways holding their guns.

"Hurry up and go into the room." They yelled to them before running off and Mr. Shue knocked on the door.

**Back in the choir room.**

They all heard knocking on the door. "Emma it's me hurry up." Ms. Pillsbury opens the door quickly and they run in.

"Rachel?" She heard Brittany's tearful voice and gasped standing up and ran over to her crying. Brittany sobs holding onto her breathing hard.

"Baby I love you so much, your finally safe." Rachel sobs softly holding onto her tightly.

"I thought I lost you forever." San heard Brittany say to Rachel and sighs.

Ariella rushed over to her sister and just cried holding onto her tightly. Finn ran to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately with tears falling down his face.

"You see when I say that they are mean't for each other?' Quinn whispers in tears. Santana looked at the Brittberry couple and knew she was standing in the way of true love.

They all sit back down. Brittany kept her arms around Rachel the whole time with her eyes closed praying that it would be over soon.

"Who would bring a gun to school to hurt people?" Mercedes asked her boyfriend Sam hating this.

"Who is this person?" Rachel whispers resting her head on her shoulder.

"All clear." The SWAT teams yells from in the hallway. Rachel rests her head on her shoulder.

"All clear." They heard them him say and started realizing that it's over. Rachel sighs staring into Brittany's eyes and held her close.

The lights come on and they all stand up and hug each other in a huge huddle.

"I love you guys and we should all be greatful that were still here." They all nod crying. They all silently prayed that everything was going to be okay from now on.

**Find out what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Unforgettable Love**

**by CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's POV.**

I kept myself close to Rachel as possible when we leave the school. The shooter turned out to be some Sophomore kid who was tired of being bullied here and he shot a teacher in the arm when she tried to talk to a student about something. He felt bad for hurting the teacher and dropped it which went off a second time.

They took the teacher to the hospital and he was put in the cop car. I don't even know who this guy is but he could have killed us today. He's so mean.

"Britt my dads are here." I looked at her pouting. I need to be near her right now. We both walked over to her dads who were standing with my parents.

"Girls I'm glad your okay. Brittany it's time to go home." I shook my head no and cling to Rachie more.

"Um I have a feeling that these two need to be around each other tonight. You can just drop her stuff off later." Daddy Berry told my parents.

"Alright Hiram we will be by later and check on Brittany. Rory come on were leaving." I hug my parents before rushing back over to Rachel who held my hand as we walked to her dads car. They both dropped us off so we didn't drive today.

We get into the car with Ariella and Kalaeia and stayed quiet the whole time. I stared at my girlfriend the whole ride to her house and she did the same.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as I held her close.

** The Berry House.**

Ariella, Kalaeia, Brittany and Rachel were in Ariella's room holding onto each other in their night clothes after the day they had at school.

"I've never felt so scared in my life. I could have lost both of my sisters today." Kalaeia said softly as she lied down in the middle of the girls.

"Your not the only one. I felt like I was never going to see my best friends and my girlfriend again." Ariella looked at Rachel and Brittany angerily.

"Is Brittany all you can think about? were talking about losing each other and all you think about is Brittany Pierce." Kalaeia slapped her sister on the arm.

"Stop it Ella. You should have seen the way Brittany was when were in the bathroom today. She couldn't even talk to us because she was crying so much. Cut her some slack when it comes to her girlfriend." Rachel looks at Ariella tired of her commenting on her relationship with Brittany.

"Don't bother Laeia she's never going to change her bitchy ways when it comes to me and Brittany. She might say she tries but she never will." Rachel gets up shaking her head and leaves the room tired of Ariella.

"I don't understand why your so mean to me. I'm trying to be nice to you but you just keep on being cruel." Brittany left the room, went to her girlfriend's room and closed the door.

"You never listen do you? She's our best friend Aries and Jazzy, Ryder, Byron, Raevyn and Kyler would be on your ass for causing problems." Ariella sighs.

"Were going to lose her Ariella if you keep it up. Don't fuck this up anymore then you already are." Ariella looked at her sister and nods listening.

**In Rachel's Room.**

Rachel sat on her bed picking up her phone and calls the one person besides her girlfriend that she can truly understand her.

"Hey baby girl. How is Lima?" Rachel starts crying.

"Rae what's wrong?" She heard her best friend's concerned voice.

"I almost lost everything today Jazzy. Two gunshots went off in school and just because I was thinking about my girlfriend. Ariella is on my case about wanting to me with Brittany. She's been on my case since she came here. I don't know how much I can take of her." She says sniffling.

"Rach calm down. Your dads called us telling us what happened . Ariella is a bitch you know that but she shouldn't be on your case." Jazzy says in her English accent.

They talk more then hang up. Rach saw her girlfriend walking into the room. She closed the door, walked towards her and climbed on the bed holding her close.

"Hey baby, feeling better after taking a shower and just being home safe?" Rachel shook her head.

"No because I could have lost you today. I love you so much." Britt pecks her lips a few times then rests her forehead against hers.

"Were going to be fine now Rachie. He can't hurt us anymore." Rachel snuggles up to her, nuzzling her face into her neck.

Brittany just wrapped her arms around the girl she was madly in love with. They were going to be okay.

**Find out what happens next.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Unforgettable Love**

**by WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Week Later.**

Rachel Berry was at her locker, staring at the pictures of her and her friends back in California wishing all of them were with her and the twins. She still felt nervous around here after the shooting. That guy could have killed her girlfriend last week and her best friends while they were in the bathroom. She could be without the love of her life right now but she wasn't which she was grateful forand it still scared her.

"Rachel can we talk?" She jumped a little, hearing Santana's voice.

"Not really Santana." Rachel says checking her notes.

"Why not midget?" Rachel spun around glaring at her.

"That's why not, your bitchy attitude makes me not want to be around you or even talk to you. I get that you hate for me for showing up at your school, sort of stealing Brittany from you while you two were together and talking back to you when most people are too scared to even do that but I'm not most people Santana." Santana stared at her.

"Are you done now hobbit?" Rachel scuffed rolling her eyes.

"Yes I'm done and my name is Rachel, good bye Lopez." She grabbed her books, picked up her bag and closed her locker walking off.

Santana stood there watching Rachel walking off down the crowded hallway. Oh this was going to be a long year for the both of them.

Brittany was walking past her when she stopped her.

"Brittany wait up." Britt stopped walking and looked back at Santana.

"Are you following in your girlfriend's footsteps and ignoring me too?" Brittany just stares at her.

"I know what I did at Quinn's house was wrong, I shouldn't have tricked you into cheating on Rachel." She nods.

"Santana I get that having Rachel here isn't easy for you since we broke up but you had no right to play me like that. We're supposed to be best friends who are always there for each other no matter what, what happened to my best friend?" Santana stared at her confused.

"I'm still here Britt." She shook her head.

"No your not, my best friend would have _never_ hurt the way you did. You made me feel stupid by tricking me into hanging out with you guys when it was all about you trying to get me back as your girlfriend." She frowns.

"I did?" Brittany just nods then turns around and walked off to her next class.

"Brittany I never meant to make you feel that way, you have to believe me, I just don't think she's right for you." San yells trying to get her stop.

She stops and walked back to her. "That's not your choice to make Santana. What I do with my love life is none of your concern anymore." Santana stares at her sadly.

"It use to be Brittany until she came here, I use to be all you cared about besides our friends, I use to be the main focus in your life as your lover and best friend, we were perfect together, I get that you need a break but when is this break going to be over? when are we going to get back together and spend the rest of our lives together like we promised?"

Brittany stares into her eyes then looked behind her, seeing Quinn standing there and sighs shaking her head.

"Never because I don't want to spend the rest of my life with you. You can't even be fully committed to your new relationship with Quinn, I'm sorry Santana but we're done for good. As for our friendship? We'll be best friends for life but if you keep insulting my girlfriend then I don't know if I want to be friends with you."

Britt left after that. Santana sighs feeling somebody walking past her and saw Quinn now standing infront of her.

"Hey babe." She says half heartly leaning in to kiss her but Quinn just turned her head.

"Okay why are you acting like that?" Santana asked confused.

"You still like Brittany and I'm kidding myself." She starts to protest but Quinn puts her hand up.

"Don't lie to me Santana, everybody in this whole school knows how deep your relationship with Brittany was. Don't play me like a fool." Quinn sighs looking down.

"Until you figure out what the hell you want, we're done." Quinn says sadly then walks off.

* * *

Puck was having a party at his house tonight since it was friday and they had just won Sectional's two days ago and close friends of his was invited so that meant that the whole Glee club would be there. Santana walked in looking hot in a skintight black and pink mini dress, wearing a pair of black high heeled boots. Her hair was down in curls and her makeup was just right.

She looked around and spotted Kurt and Mercedes talking to Blaine and Mercedes new man Shane. She smiled at them then made her way around. She sees Brittany talking to Quinn while wearing a very cute but still sexy floral print halter mini dress with some red heels. Her hair was down pulled back a little in a clip. She had on red lipstick and her makeup looked really good. San looks around wondering where Rachel was.

She hears Brittany call Rachel's name and glanced over at her taking in her look. She had a short flowy black shirt that was up a little showing her waist a bit but her top was also black and it was tied in the back like a halter top. On her feet are black heels. Her hair was down flowing down her back in wavy curls and her makeup was dark but not too dark.

Rachel looked really good tonight. Santana watched her walk over to Brittany and frowns seeing her ex put her hand on Rachel's ass holding her close.

"I use to do that with Brittany and now I have to watch her do that to her? I need a fucking drink." Santana mutters walking over to the table where the drinks were.

"You plan on getting trashed tonight Lopez?" Santana turns her head to see one of the goth twins staring at her.

"Yup my girl broke up with two days ago, my other ex girl rather be with Rachel so here I am ready to party." Ariella nods knowing how she feels.

"Well I'll join you since I rather be with Rachel and she's all up on Brittany." Santana stared at the girls as they laughed with some random people, taking a swing of her beer.

San watched Brittany run her fingers through Rachel's hair before bending down to kiss her on the lips. They really looked like the cutest couple.

"It makes you sick huh?" Arielle whispered in her ear.

"Have they been like that all night?" She whispered back.

"Who really knows, I just know that they don't plan on leaving each others all night or for the rest of their lives." Ariella spoke then left.

Santana watched the couple go to the make shift danced floor and begin dancing with each other. Brittany held Rachel by the hips swaying her hips. Rachel had one hand around her neck as they swayed their hips together.

**In Brittany's POV. **

I'm enjoying my night with my friends and my lover when I felt eyes on us. I turned my head to see Santana watching us with beer in her hands. She was going to head up crying all night because when she drinks, she cries. I whispered in Rachel's ear that I'll be right back and she nods pulling away and dances with Kurt.

I made my way over to her and sighs. "Santana don't get drunk all night, I know how you get." She just glared at me.

"Fine don't listen to me. Get drunk all you want but I'm just trying to be your friend here." She just ignores me and keeps on drinking.

"Whatever Santana." I finally walk away and wrapped my arms around my girl from behind and we kept on dancing like this for awhile then made out in a corner of Puck's house. I wasn't going to let Santana ruin my night because of how bitter and jealous she is.

**Find out what happens next.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Unforgettable Love**

**by WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez were finally a couple and not to be open at McKinley High. Everybody knew they had something going with them and didn't care because they knew that Santana would kick their asses for messing with her girlfriend.**

**But what happens when Brittany's old childhood best friend/first ever girlfriend, Rachel Berry moves back to Lima after being in California for so long,**** shows up Brittany's and her**** Senior year all grown up and not the same girl she was when she was younger,sparking up feelings that Brittany struggled to long forget while also putting a strain on her relationship with Santana Lopez?**

**Will Brittany and Rachel start their friendship over as just best friends or will they finally admit that they still want each other? Find out what happens.**

**Season 4 Rachel Berry clothes and hair style in this story. Minor Brittana relationship but Brittberry and Quinntana romance hopefully in the end. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Brittany's POV. **

I was taking a break from dancing with our Glee club friends and some other people that were invited to this party of Puck's. This party was starting to get boring for me and Rachel felt the same way because she kept asking when we were leaving. Her friends from California were off somewhere in their own world getting drunk.

"Can we go now, I much rather spend time alone with you baby." Rach whispers in my ear looking just as bored as I felt.

"What about your friends Ariella and Kalaeia?" She shruggs unsure and started to look around. I looked around the house and spotted Kalaeia dancing with Puck and Sam, drinking the night away. I wonder where Ariella is.

"_Oh my god_, look Bunny." Rachel whispered, grabbing ahold of my hand, lacing her fingers. I looked at what she was staring at and shook my head knowing this was going to end badly. Ariella was in the corner of Puck's crowded house, drunkly making out with my ex girlfriend Santana. Oh god was she really doing this in front of Quinn right now?

"Are her and Quinn still together?" I really don't know since Quinn has been ignoring her all night.

"I don't know and to be honest? I don't care about their relationship drama. I want to just focus on us." Rachel smiles resting her head on my shoulder.

"Can we just go please? they can find there own way back to my house or they will stay here." She says pouting. I can't say no to that face. It's a sexy pout.

"Alright let's go because I want to spend the night making you feel good." She grins as we walk towards the door. We heard people booing us as we walk towards the door. We just ignored them and left the house. It's a good thing none of us drank tonight or else we would have been stuck at Puck's house.

We made it back to Rachel's house safely and I turned my car off for the night. We both get out of my car and I locked it. Rachel walks over to me and grabs my hand as we walked towards the front door of her house.

"Are your dads home?" She shook her head no saying that they were on a business trip for three days. Great we had the whole house to ourselves.

We walked into the house after she used her key and closed the door behind us. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist as we walked into the kitchen.

"You hungry for anything?" Fluffy asked me. I shrugged holding her close to me. I love being able to do this again, my life before wasn't the same without my Rachie around .

"What are you in the mood for?" I smirk lifting her off the ground, putting her on the counter and stared into her eyes. She looked into my eyes surprised.

"I'm in the mood for your lips against mine." She giggles, placing her hand on my cheek and pressed her lips against mine. It was slow and sweet at first.

"Take me to bed baby." Rachel whispers against my lips and I smile.

I pick her up off the counter and brought her upstairs with her legs around my waist and we made our way towards her room and I closed the door locking it for the night as we made love for who knows how many hours but I do know that I'm going to be sore in the morning.

**The Next Morning.**

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she felt the cool air, hitting her back and starts shivering. She needs to remeber to close her window at night before she goes to bed, she could get a cold and that wouldn't be good for her future Broadway voice. She slowly opens her eyes and saw that her bed was empty. She remebers everything lat night since she never drank. She doesn't drink and she doesn't want to until she's old enough. She might sound like boring teenager but she's not everybody else.

She yawns rubbing the sleep from her eyes, hearing the door open then close. She looked to see Brittany walking towards her with a breakfast tray in her hand.

"Good morning beautiful, I made you vegan friendly french toast, cut up apples and your favorite grape juice. Your own breakfast in bed." Rachel lifts up the sheet since she was naked and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Wow this looks great, thank you Bunny." Britt leans in pecking her lips.

"Eat up Fluffy while I go get my own breakfast, your welcome by the way." Rachel smiles watching her girlfriend leave the room in just her robe.

After they were done with their breakfast in bed, Brittany took them back downstairs then came back and closed the door locking it. Britt took off her robe and got under the sheet, pulling her girlfriend close.

"What do you plan on going to school in the fall?" Rachel asked placing her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. (Brittany has good grades in this story)

"I don't know yet, I did fill out some college applications but I haven't mailed them yet." Rachel sighs closing her eyes.

"Well where did you apply to baby? I want to know where my girlfriend is going to college." Brittany sighs kissing her head.

"I filled some out for New York, California and Boston." She said tiredly.

"That's great Fluffy, please don't be scared to tell me things, were in this relationship as partners not just best friends." Rachel mutters.

"We'll talk more when were both awake." Brittany mutters.

"Love you." Rach said before she falls asleep.

"Love you too." Britt said before letting the darkness take over her body.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
